Stronger Together
by MadnessMax
Summary: Kara never revealed herself, her and Alex move to Central City, she and Barry are both on Joe's team, will something happen between the two? Kara x Barry
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye is a hard word to say, especially when you leave your friends behind, your family, everyone you've cared about, everyone you've thought about, vanish, this was the case for Kara Zor El, or, Kara Danvers, she lost her planet, her world, every thing and every one within a day, a day, that's not anywhere near long enough to say goodbye, she had a new life, she was in National City with her sister, but they decided to go to Central City, Cat Co is not what Kara wanted, and Alex didn't want a life of lies at the DEO, that's not a way to live, to be extraordinary and fetch coffee? There was more to it, and Kara knew it, she was offered a job as a CSI in Central City, she accepted it.

She walks down the halls of the apartment complex, looking for her new home, room 346, to be specific, carrying two red leather suitcases in each hand, she finds her apartment and sets the suit cases down on the wooden tiles, she takes the silver key from her apartment and sticks it in the lock, she unlocks it and pushed the door open, she reaches for the light switch beside the door and turns the light on, looking into the apartment, not bad whatsoever, birch wooden flooring, turquoise painted walls, furnished with a three seated dark brown couch, with two matching single chairs beside it, facing each other, with an oak wooden modern coffee table in the middle, a black entertainment stand a few feet away from the sitting furniture. She smiles, taking her suitcases once again and walking inside the apartment, she kicks the door close behind her, she walks to the kitchen, setting her suitcases down mid-way, examining it, blue tiles, white bare walls, an electric oven and a modern black two door fridge.

She liked it, her home, it was affordable, nice, large, the only issue was that she lived on the sixth floor and the elevator in the hall was slower than an average elevator, but hey, there's going to be some flaws in every home, she exits the kitchen, she strolls to the bedroom, she opens the door, a dresser was on the left wall of the room, a twin bed was against the right wall of the room, blue carpet and white walls, the bedroom was a little small for her liking, but a rooms a room.

The next morning, it was early, Kara had already unpacked, well, what she had, Winn told her he'd have everything shipped to her house, thanks to a guy he knew, everything but the furniture, the furniture was sold, and was ready for the day, she was getting ready for the first day on the job, nothing fancy, black tennis shoes, a red blouse with a black cotton jacket, and a pair of grey jeans, she was glad to be someone not fetching coffees or scheduling appointments or interviews, she liked Cat Grant, but, she needed something better, and she promised Winn and James visits whenever she could.

Slipping her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she was ready, she grabs her satchel from the coffee table, wrapping the strap around her shoulder, she quickly walks to the door and exits, she pulls her key out and locks the door after shutting it, speed walking to the elevator, she presses the now lit up button, of course, she had forgotten how painfully slow the metal box moved, she shakes her head and walks around the elevator entrance to the steps and walks downstairs to the lobby, she exits the building and walks along the sidewalk, she arrived at the Central City Police Department within a matter of five minutes, she enters the glass doors and a fresh cool air instantly hits her, the smell was a mixture of strawberries and coffee, very much enjoyable. She walks to the counter and glances at the man behind the tan counter, the man looks up at her.

"Is um-is, Joe West, here?" Kara questions, as she was told that was who to speak with over the phone, she would be working with Joe and his elite team of CSI's.

"One moment," he answers, he picks up the black landline phone and dialed a specific number that had to have been Mister West's, after a few seconds of speaking with him, the man hangs up the landline, "he'll be in within a few minutes, in the mean time, feel free to sit in the waiting chairs, if you'd like."

Kara glances at the grey cushioned chairs near the window, she looks at the man and simply nods a single 'thank you', he accepted it and Kara walks over to the chairs and seated in one closest to the bay windows, gazing out of a single one, wondering what the CSI will be like, she knew she'd enjoy it, she likes helping people, that and she had superpowers, kind of hard to miss anything when you have x-ray vision. Within a few minutes, a tall older man approached Kara.

"Are you Miss Danvers?" He questions, this had to be Joe, she stands up and angles her hand toward him, requesting a handshake.

"Yes sir, are you Mister West?" He shakes her hand with a firm handshake on both ends.

"Call me Joe, come on, I'll show you around the building." She nods curtly, he proceeds to walk up the steps.

Barry exits S.T.A.R labs, freshly changed into street clothes from his Flash suit, his grey hoodie, a navy blue assassins creed t-shirt, (that Cisco gave him a few months ago) and a pair of brown pants, he proceeded to walk the sidewalk, heading toward the CCPD, it wasn't far, two blocks away, it'd take around six minutes, or, three seconds for him, if he were in his Flash suit.

A few minutes have passed and he arrives at the CCPD, he walks through the entrance and glances around, something didn't seem right to him, a new smell had occurred, like honey suckles, Kara's perfume, he enjoyed the smell, he strolls to the steps and proceeds to walk upstairs to the second floor to use the dry-erase board, he walks round the corner and sees Kara, filling out paper work at his desk, Joe had told her to use his desk temporarily until they could arrange a desk for her.

"Um, hi, are you new around here?" Barry questions, he slightly smiles, he was glad to see a new face around these parts, Kara looks up at the speedster with a smile.

"Yeah, I started just today," her cheeks heated slightly, talking to someone new, was it anxiety? That couldn't be, Kara is a very social person, maybe she could sense the power inside him.

"Oh, well, I'm Barry Allen, and you are?" A warming smile had peered on his lips, she was a little taken back to hear his name, considering that she was told that she was sitting at his desk.

"I'm Kara Danvers, and I'm sitting in your desk," she says, standing, gathering her papers, he motions against it and she stops, she lets the papers slide from her thumb and forefinger.

"Don't worry about it, are you from around here?" Hah. Here? Yeah, no, but she didn't dare to begin to say.

"No, I'm from National City, are you?"

"Yeah, are you liking it here so far?" Eh, give or take, she hadn't really been there remotely long enough to tell if she likes it or not, so far, she's liked it, she finds smarter individuals here than National City.

"Yeah, the people are really nice here, and the Flash is here, so, it's obviously safer here than National City." The two lowly laugh simultaneously, exchanging a smile after, Kara glances at her paperwork atop of Barry's desk, it was half done, but she didn't want to leave it unfinished whatsoever, she didn't want to make a bad reputation for herself, that's the last thing she needed.

"I'm glad you like it, I'm gonna head out, see you around, Miss Danvers."

"Bye." He walks back downstairs and walks out, seeing Joe, outside, leaning back against the wall, phone at hand, pressing against his hear, his expression turning irritated, he hangs up the phone, shoving the device in his left pocket of his black slacks.

"Everything okay?" Barry questions with a perplex expression.

"Yeah, Iris, she's saying that Wally's still racing, I don't believe it." A slight apologetic look comes across the speedster.

"I'll talk to her, and Wally." The slight slump in his shoulders says that he was relieved to hear Barry's offer, he didn't want to go through the trouble, and Barry's good when it comes to getting the truth out of people.

"Thanks, Bear, I'm gonna get back to it, see you at dinner, spaghetti tonight."

"Great." He walks through the entrance of the building, Barry started back to S.T.A.R labs as he didn't have anything else to do. Alex had been in an interview of getting a job as a scientist at S.T.A.R, Doctor Harrison Wells had been interviewing her, writing small notes with a blue ink pen on a small yellow notepad, he sets the pen on the white painted desk and glances at Alex.

"I see that you're study in chemistry could help complete a source we're trying to complete, come back tomorrow, at three o'clock in the afternoon, Miss Danvers." Curtly nodding in agreement, she stands up, pushing the chair into the desk.

"Thank you, Doctor Wells." He stands and proceeds to walk to his personal room where he and Jesse were currently living at, Jesse, not so much at the moment, he missed her, a lot, he had finally gotten her back from Zoom, from Jay Garrick, anger fused within him the more he thought about him, and worry for is daughter in the same state, he sighs and enters his room, gathering his hat, he was going to search for here once more.

Kara had finished her paperwork and was currently given a case, Joe's idea, it was a miner case, one that could easily be solved, a bank robbery, of who robbed the bank, Kara was given the Intel that they had on the case, they had found the car, she goes upstairs from the lobby and to the second floor, she walks to a computer and sits in the desk navy blue desk chair, she accesses the security cameras of the bank and what time the robbery took place, she watches carefully at the footage, seeing a man without a mask, he walks to the counter shoving people out of the line, the clerk yells at him behind the glass, suddenly the female clerk starts floating upward and was pushed to the side wall, breaking her neck, he looks at the camera and the monitor became static, Kara rewinded the tape and pauses it to where he's glancing at the security camera, she captures the picture on the computer and slips her phone out, dialing Winn's number.

"Hello?" He answers the phone, half smiling, she feels slightly sad, she missed the IT and James as well, she had promised them visits but, it wasn't going to be often.

"Hey, Winn, I could use your help with this case if you're not busy."

"Isn't involving with a police case illegal?" She rolls her eyes, hearing the slight worry in his tone.

"I'll take the heat if anything happens, pretty please?" A sigh was heard over the line, she grins slightly, knowing that he's giving in, he was too easy.

"Alright, but the second you come to National City for a visit, you gotta get donuts." She laughs lowly, that's Winn for you.

"Will do, I'll email you a blurry image, your mission is to make it clear."

"That's it? That's hardly a crime, send the image."

"Thanks, Winn." The two hung up and Kara sets the device on the desk, she takes the image and applies it to an email, she enters Winn's email and sends the electronic mail, within a few minutes, the image was sent back, cleared, a caucasian male, and fully black eyes? There was absolutely no color in his eyes, and his skin was pale, he wore a black hoodie over his head, but she swore he was bald, he had brown eyebrows, his appearance was rather creepy, it freaked Kara out slightly, and she was an alien, she printed his picture, she stands from the desk chair and walks to the printer, she snatches the photo from the black modern printer, examining it, she jogs downstairs and goes to the counter of the lobby, the male behind the counter looks at her.

"Yes, Miss Danvers?"

"Yes, um, who and where would I show someone an image of a possible meta-human?" He glances at the computer monitor and begins hitting his index finger along the keyboard.

"Just bring it to S.T.A.R labs, and to Cisco Remone, they can help you with your meta-human."

"Thank you." Kara walks out of the exit and sees Barry on the sidewalk, phone at hand, him gazing at the device, he puts his phone in his left brown jeans, he looks up and sees Kara, his lips form a smile, he was glad to see a new face, he needed a new friend, one where it could be normal, have an actual social life, Cisco's been a little tired lately, so he's not wanting to go out and do anything.

"Hey," he greets her for the second time today. Her cheeks burn once again, why is she so flustered? She never had gotten anxiety from only one person, unless, Miss Danvers is slightly crushing on the man, even though she knew nothing about him, his charm seemed to be enough, he's friendly, tall.

"Oh, um-hey, do you happen to know where S.T.A.R labs is?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you where it's at." Kara smiles and the two start walking toward the lab, she was hoping to run into Alex on this run, she knows about her applying, that's why she moved here too.

"So, meta-human case?" He questions, Kara glimpses at the photo, feeling goosebumps running up the crook of her neck and forearms.

"It looks like it, the image and the footage of the bank, it-it's so, creepy, he used telekinesis to slam someone to the wall and it broke their neck."

"Yeah, we've studied the guy, but we never did get a clear image of him." Laughing lowly, she hands him the photo and he takes it, he arches a single brow glancing at it, wondering how the woman had gotten this clear of a photo.

"I have a friend who happens to be an IT, so he had the tools and things to make a clear image." He hands it back to her, she takes it and keeps it by her side.

"So, what made you move to Central City?" He questions, she glances at him from the photo and smiles a little.

"My sister, Alex, she wanted to live here, I didn't want to work for Cat Grant any longer, so I told her let's move here, we're closer to my adoptive mom, Eliza." A slight perplexed expression fell upon Barry, she was adopted? He felt sad for her, considering he knows what it's like to have lost your loved ones, that was the case for Barry Henry Allen, his mother was killed when he was young, he lost everything within a single night, but was given much as time grew, as he grew.

"You were adopted?" Frowning slightly, she nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, my parents died when I was fourteen, Eliza and Jeremiah took me in but, Jeremiah had died during a mission." He looks at her with a sympathetic expression, they begin to approach S.T.A.R labs.

"I was adopted too, my mom was killed and my dad was wrongly accused, Joe and his daughter took me in, showed me nothing but love and support." Kara smiles slightly, hearing that everything worked out for him, he has a happy ending, sure, it's not with his mother, but he looks joyful.

"I'm sorry about your mother, at least Joe took you in, he seems like a good guy."

"He is, here's S.T.A.R labs, it was nice talking to you, Kara." Her smile begins to fade, she wanted to speak more with Barry, but they both had work related things to do. He proceeds to turn to walk away.

"Wait, Barry," he turns to look at her with an eyebrow slightly raised, "I um-do you like donuts?" Dammit, Kara, you're a solid, act like one, and you have superpowers, if anything happens you can just fly out of there, then again, she hasn't flown in years.

"Who doesn't like donuts? And why?" Cheeks noticeably heating, she shrugs a single shoulder.

"Alex-my sister, she mentioned a place when we moved here, wanna go in a bit?" He laughs lowly, sorry Kara, at least you tried, she slightly frowns and her skin cools to a sustainable temperature.

"Sure, what time?" Wait, what?

"Seven, at Pastry Heaven." He smiles and nods in agreement, once again, Kara's skin heats as she grins slightly, they wave goodbye to one another and Barry proceeds to walk down the street, she walks through the S.T.A.R labs and instantly an alarm goes off, Kara covers her ears as her super hearing had gone off, sigh, poor woman. Cisco strolls into the same room as her from the hall behind the hall, wearing an infuriating expression, he walks to the keypad and enters a code, shutting the alarm off, she uncovers her ears, holing onto her wrist, biting her lip, Cisco wipes around from the keypad and walks to her.

"Meta-human?" Cisco questions, a perplexing look grows on her, with worry slowly forming in the back of her throat, feeling troubled, how was she going to get out of this?

"What?"

"Are you a meta-human?" She shakes her head in disagreement, he looks to be disbelieving the woman, he could see right through her slight lie, indeed, she wasn't a meta human, alien, but she wasn't about to release that information.

"No, I have Intel on a meta human, though, I was wondering-."

"After some blood work, to see if what you said was true, come on." Oh no, her skin is impenetrable, the syringe would break on contact, she had to think of something, and quick, if she told them the truth, she would fear of what they would do...

"F-fine, do it." Cisco taps his com, activating the signal to speak.

"Caitlyn, I need you to prepare blood testing, we might have one, hopefully that alarm will start actually working."

"It's already set up, just go into the lab." Cisco motions her to follow, she does and they enter the hallway and Cisco opens a door, he enters and Kara follows behind him, shutting the white painted door behind herself, Cisco prepares a syringe, oddly nervous, he'd never taken blood work, that was more Caitlin's thing, or Doctor Wells, which both were busy, Doctor Wells, looking for Jesse, and Caitlin, working on the velocities. Cisco took a few disinfectant wipes and walked over to Kara, who wore a nervous look, gosh, she wished that she were human at this particular moment, Cisco lays his hand out, Kara gives him her arm and he disinfectants a spot of the arm, he walks back and picks up a syringe, Kara's fear grows more and more, he walks to her and presses the needle against her arm that immediately breaks on contact with her skin, a fearful expression was spotted on Cisco, he drops the syringe and walks backwards.

"Usually, meta-human's skin isn't impenetrable, what are you?"

"I don't know-."

"What. Are. You?!" Her eyes lower in, shut shrugs a single slumped shoulder, corners of her lips curling downward, a sigh rolls off her lips, she had to tell him, in order to get out of here, she had to.

"I'm an alien." Cisco slowly nods in understanding, his fear lowers and slightly arched a single brow.

"Come in peace, right?"

"Yes! Of course, I've been here since I was thirteen!" His shoulder slumps, he could tell she spoke truthfully, she didn't give any telltale signs.

"Okay, okay, what all powers do you have?" His tone had formed to calm.

"Same as Superman's, he's my cousin." A slight grin peered on his lips, an alien related to Clark Kent? He found this rather astonishing.

"That's pretty sweet, dude, look, I'll let you go, next time the alarm goes off, the code is three two zero seven, and what's your name?"

"Kara, yourself?"

"Cisco."

"Nice name, and um, there's this meta-human, I have this photo of him, and I need you to-."

"Look him up?"

"Yes, please." She hands him the photo and Cisco takes the paper photo, he examines it and walks to a computer and sits in the blue cushioned desk chair, and begins the search, within a matter of minutes, he'd found a profile based on his, he finds his name and address.

"His name is Chris Stevens, he lives at 42 Walloway Avenue, Sydney Apartments, room apartment, 60."

"Thanks, Cisco." She quickly walks out of S.T.A.R labs and took the phone from her pocket, she unlocks it with the swipe of a thumb, she taps the Google Maps app and searches the address, a walking distance map showed up on the screen and Kara started walking towards the apartments.

Barry walked out of the CCPD onto the pavement, he begins walking toward S.T.A.R labs, his phone rings and he takes the phone from his pocket, he glances at the caller ID and sees Joe's name on it, he presses the answer key and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Joe, what's up?"

"Not much, can you pick up things from the store? We're short on milk."

"Yeah, see you at dinner."

"Bye, Bear." The two hang up and and Barry changes directions to the grocery store near his house, after walking regular human speed, he was inside of the store, pushing a shopping cart, he turns in an isle, it was completely empty, with the exception of the cashier, the meta-human that Kara's after enters the store, his eyes shifted from normal hazel eyes to completely black, similar to the photo, Kara enters the store, as she had tracked his footsteps that he didn't cover up.

"You!" Kara shouts at the meta-human, he turns, he picks her up with his telekinesis, Barry sees this and quickly tears his street clothes off, now in his Flash outfit, he glances at Kara, who was still in the air, Kara, act fast, she did, as much as she didn't want to, she activates her heat vision, burning the man, Barry gasps lowly, staring at what he thought was normal woman, he drops Kara and falls to the ground, she had activated her flying abilities and lands, she looks at the cashier that looked terrified.

"Got any rope, zip ties, anything?"

"Yes, hold-hold on." The male cashier kneels to the black and white tiled flooring and looked on the white painted shelves that was full of batteries, cigarettes, and zip ties, grabs a packet of blue zip ties and hands the six inch zip ties to her, she single handedly grabs them and zip ties his wrists together. Barry redresses back in his street clothing and exits behind the shelves from the isle, she glances behind her shoulders and sees Barry, a slight shock expression.

"Barry-."

"Are you a meta?"

"No, I'm an alien." The two glance at the cashier who was freaked out, his expression was terrified, they both shrug it off, Kara looks apologetic, glancing at him, his shock expression fades to understanding.

"Its okay, come on, there's something I want to show you."

"But-." She points at the meta.

"I'll-I'll watch him," the cashier volunteers.

"Thank you, we won't be but a minute." He proceeds to walk out, Kara follows him and she arches a brow, what could it possibly be? She grows impatient every millisecond, they walk into the alley, between the grocery store and a liquor store, she arches a brow and folds her arms against her chest, Barry begins un-buttoning his shirt, as he had his Flash outfit under it. Her eyebrows narrow and an anger expression was upon her.

"Barry-!"

"Relax, Kara, I'm not-no, just, look." Opening his shirt, his Flash outfit was seen. Oh. A shock expression was seen on her, Barry was the Flash? Within a single day, becomes a CSI, she captures a meta, and knows who the Flash is? Pretty sweet being Kara.

"You're the..." she says lowly, trailing off from disbelief, everyone has a secret side, for Barry, it was being one of the fastest man alive and knowing what happened to the Harrison Wells form his earth, for Kara, it was well, being an alien and hiding her powers, everyone has a secret, a deep dark secret, one where you wouldn't even to be able to tell, because you just don't either want to think about it, or you're afraid of it, there's many reasons to keep a key to a locked door, Barry didn't want that attention for himself, his mask is his locked door, he's only given that key to particular people.

"Yeah, I was struck by lightning the same time the particular accelerator went off," he says, re-buttoning his shirt.

"That's... incredible, Barry, I'm still in shock," she laughs slightly.

"Pretty shocking that I agreed to go on a date with an alien, which is awesome." They both laugh slightly and they slightly grin, Kara's grin morphs into a slight worry expression.

"The meta." Nodding, they both jog (at normal human speed) to the store, they enter, seeing the meta still on the ground, Kara pulls him to his feet.

"Can you call the station?" She questions, he nods in agreement and slips out his phone, he dials the stations number and tells them the location. Within a few minutes, Joe and a police crew was working on putting the meta in the pipeline, Joe approaches Barry and Kara who were in the parking lot, carrying a light conversation on food.

"Good work today, Miss Danvers, you managed to complete a case within a day, that's talent, I'm glad to recruit you in my team, you'll receive a badge and a gun tomorrow." Kara grins at the encouragement, she was ecstatic to be officially part of the team, and with Barry, which they still had a donut date upon them.

"Thank you, Detective West." He simply nods and walks to the police crew.

"Hey, ready to go on that donut date?" Barry questions, making Kara smile.

"Sure, let's go." It was dark now, the sun had just set, stars sprinkled the sky, the air around them is warm, seventy-six degrees, the two walk down the pavement sidewalk, toward the donut shop.

"You should join our team," Barry says, glancing at her from the grey asphalt, she glances at him with a perplexing yet joyful expression.

"What?"

"Join our team, be a superhero, we can be partners." Opportunities await for Miss Zor El, it's her decision, she could save lives, work with Alex at S.T.A.R labs, and she could with Barry more, she'd see him all the time.

"I um-yeah, okay, I'm in."

"Good, Cisco can make you a costume tomorrow, and let me know if you'd like training."

"That'd be good."

"Okay, good." They share a smile, a small smile, it was loving, they were joyful at this particular moment, they liked eachother, a lot, they weren't about to waste their friendship not the possible more than friendship.

Thanks for reading Chapter One!


	2. Dates and Villains

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been moving and working, hectic schedule, and thank you so much for the reviews, it means so much! :)

There's goodness in all of us, some more than others, Barry had seen it, with the exception of Zoom, Hunter Zoloman, he needed to end him, to finally feel closure, he needed that, after being betrayed twice now, he was ready to kill Hunter, he wanted to, maybe not kill him exactly, but, just defeat him, he's only gotten faster since his last trip back in time, the speed equation is his, he just needed a plan, they needed a plan, a fresh map, catch him by surprise, and finally end this once and for all.

The two were seated in a booth, red seating and beige and brown decorative table, styrofoam cup of coffee with the logo on the side at hand, donut individually wrapped in a napkin, the two slightly grinning, as they carried on conversations.

"Iris ratted you out?" Kara questioned.

"She didn't want to, but yeah, Joe kind of made her," Barry answers, half smiling.

"Did Joe find you afterwards?" He frowned, sliding his thumb across his cup lid of steaming creamy coffee, remembering, what had happened at that given time.

"Yeah, I was in the same room as my father, he said he didn't want me to see him, all that time I blamed Joe, I see his reason now, but, that was my only family and I couldn't even see him." Kara's lips slowly form a frown as she listens carefully, she felt dull and sorry for the man, she couldn't help but to drape a hand over his shoulder, showing support and comfort, Barry glances at her, half smiling.

"You said he's out now? Does he visit you often?" She pulls her hand away, laying her arm near her coffee.

"Whenever he can, it's not often, but, I'm glad when he does, what was your," he trailed off, choosing his words carefully to make sure he wouldn't make a mistake, "home like?" Kara laughs slightly, remembering what Krypton, there being no birds, she wouldn't stand not hearing the morning chirp of a bird now, she leans closer toward him slightly over the table, keeping their conversion their's and not anyone else's, he copies her actions.

"It was a lot like earth but there were these bots that were an intelligent species, Kryptonions used the bots to study with." Barry grins slightly, he was glad to hear about another species and another subject for that matter. He didn't find the fact that she was an alien, Barry had found it interesting.

"That's awesome." The sound of the bell indicated a person had entered the building, not helping himself, he glances over at the glass door, a man he'd never seen before, Kara glanced at the man, something sinister filled the air as soon as he enters the building, both methodically and literal, a lavender gas rolls off his blistered pale skin, burns covered his hands.

"Sir, are you okay?" The female cashier questions, a worry expression worn upon her, she grips the phone under the counter, slowly lifting it, suddenly, the gas is drawn toward her and her skin slowly behinds to melt on her face, on the cheekbone, blood began to pour, she screams loudly and Kara quickly turns back around to Barry who had already speeded to the restroom to change into his Flash suit, Kara quickly slips the led traced glasses off the bridge of her nose, setting it on the table, she tugs the band from her hair setting it along side her glasses and uses a speed technique to speed towards the acid gas meta, she uses her heat-ray vision, which caused his jacket to catch fire, he slaps the fire on his shoulder and he runs off, Kara was going to go after him, but the cashier was facing life threatening events, Barry runs in and he glances at her, the cashier falls to the ground.

"Oh my god," Kara says lowly, looking toward the woman, she quickly runs to the blue stained glass counter and slides over it, she kneels down and grabs the woman's wrist, she places a thumb on her cool skin and failed to find a pulse, she was gone, dead, flat line, Barry speeds to her, her expression dull, devastated, she glances at Barry and shakes her head 'no', Barry frowns deeply and he allows a sigh to escape from his lips, a life lost, he couldn't help but to blame himself, he always blamed himself, it was a horrible habit for the man.

"Lets go," Barry says, he speeds to the table, quickly grabbing her glasses and hair hand and the two run out of there, they go to S.T.A.R Labs, the alarm rings, Kara walks to the keypad and shuts the alarm off, Cisco walks in with a worry expression but quickly shifted to relief when he sees Barry and Kara.

"Hey, guys, Kara, your suit is ready," Cisco tells her, this cheered her up slightly, she would be able to help others, god, she felt bad about the cashier's death, she was there, she blamed herself, she's already obtaining Barry's habit of carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Barry speeds to another room to change into his street clothing.

"Great, thanks, Cisco, where is it? And where can I try it on?" Kara questions, she glances around her shoulder as she heard the doors open, super hearing, she sees Alex, Alex is a bit taken back to see the blonde, she wondered what her sister had been doing here.

"It's in the second room to the left, and you can try it on in the restroom, down the hall." Kara glances back at Cisco and nods curtly in understanding, Alex walks over to her.

"Kara, what are you doing here? And why is the news showing you and the Flash working together? You know people took pictures of you and him." She glances down, sure, she didn't tell Alex about being allies with Barry, but she was afraid of her reaction to it, it would've probably have been negative anyway.

"I'm sorry, I just-I know how you are, you'd disagree with it and you'd tell Eliza and you guys would tell me to step down, so no, I'm tired of having powers and being as close as possible to normal, the Flash needs help with his missions, so I'm going to do what I can." She shakes her head in disagreement and walks to Caitlin who was seated on the desk chair, typing emails to Mercury Labs, as they were working on a research together.

"Where's Doctor Wells?" Alex questions.

"He's taking personal time off, I'll show you to your training lab and you can get started." Caitlin stands and the two walk into a separate lab, Kara was currently trying on her suit, a blue long sleeve with the House of El symbol on the chest, it was red, so was the built in skirt, Cisco also made her boots, same color as the red skirt, the fabric was cool, cool enough to wear under street clothing. She steps out of the restroom with her suit on, griping onto the street clothes she had just changed out of, and Barry steps out of a room, they glance at eachother and slightly smile, Barry examines the suit on her.

"You look nice." An uncontrollable blush lays on Kara, it's not too noticeable, but noticeable enough to make him chortle lowly.

"Thank you."

"Oh, hey, do you want to grab dinner tonight?" Her cheeks felt as they were lava, Barry asking her on a date, a plan, time he wants to spend with her, joy filled her, she fidgets her hand and settles on her hair, running her fingers through her blonde strains.

"Um-like an actual... date?" Sure, they went on a donut date, but that was really just a get-to-know-you kind of event.

"Yeah, it's cool if you don't want to-."

"No-I want to, when and where?" Pausing for a moment, he hadn't exactly thought this through.

"Las Palmas, at eight o'clock?" Kara grinned slightly, she nods in agreement and Barry smiles and a realization expression hit him, he still had her glasses and hair band, he slips a hand in his pocket and pulls out her items, he handed the items to her and she took them.

"Thank you."

"Do you even need your glasses? You seem fine without them."

"They make life easier, they're traced with led, so I don't accidentally use my x-ray vision." A single eyebrow arches on Barry, x-ray vision? A slight smirk peered on his lips and Kara lightly slightly slaps his shoulder and he laughs loudly, "I'm going to kill you."

Barry laughs once again and both their phones ring, they both pull their phones out, and answer it, slipping their phones to their ear.

"Hello?" Barry answers, leaning against the far wall.

"Bear, its Joe, meta case at Pastry Heaven."

"I'll be right there." Taking that as a cue to hand up, he did, Kara also had hung up, she had gotten the same call from a different person, she begins slipping her street clothing back on and Barry starts heading out, Kara follows behind Barry and the two walk side-by-side on the sidewalk, they glance at eachother with a smile. Kara looks away, thinking, about that poor woman, she burned to death, that pain had to have been excruciating, and she couldn't help but to feel as if she were to blame, she frowns.

"Hey, Barry?"

"Hm?"

"That cashier... there was nothing we could do, right?" He frowns and looks away from her.

"Right, it wasn't anyone's fault, he acted fast, no one saw it coming." Kara nods slowly in understanding, she felt guilty, so did he, to see that happen in front of them, it was horrific. They approach Pasty Heaven, the parking lot was surrounded by police tape, Kara pulls her CSI badge from her pocket and shows a police officer, he nods in conformation and she ducks under the police tape, he copies her actions and approaches Joe.

"Female, age twenty-four, African-American, her name was Patricia Olwin," Joe tells him the information given.

"Meta human, he shot H2SO4 at her, making her skin melt." The older man simply nods and glances around looking for anything that can tell where the meta went, she approached Barry.

"How are we going to defeat this guy?" Kara questions in a low voice.

"We need to build a plastic sword or something plastic, H2SO4 can't go through plastic." She nods in agreement, Cisco could probably make something, Joe approaches them, audibly clearing his throat, they turn to him. They've only known eachother for a week, but, they know everything about eachother, they know eachother's secret, their past, what their favorite foods are, they have the right to be with one another, and they have strong feelings for one another.

"Have Cisco look for him," Joe says. Worth a shot, Barry takes the phone from his pocket and dialed his number, he sets the device on his ear.

"Yo," Cisco answers.

"Hey, can you look for an acid meta?"

"Yeah, do you think Zoom is capable of this meta?" Barry paused for a moment, he was at the scene of the crime when it had occurred, maybe the meta was scaring him? This made Barry feel awful, why couldn't him and Kara just pick another time? He sighs.

"Yeah, maybe, we'll play it by ear until you-."

"He's in the mall." Nodding, he hangs up and glances at Kara, gesturing for her to follow him as he begins a pace toward the mall.

"The meta is in the mall, you up for it?"

"Absolutely." She quickly jogs into an alley an peels from her street clothing into her suit, Barry copies her actions and Kara jumps, activating her powers, she flies a few yards over Barry as he dashes to the local mall, shame that the meta was in the mall, it's going to be a challenge trying to catch an acid source in a large space, Barry stops in front of the mall, Kara lands beside him.

"What's the plan?" Kara questions. Dammit, Barry, why didn't you think this through? Maybe run around him and try to push the acid air to him? Yeah, let's go with that.

"Distract him, I'll run around him, making the acid draw to himself." They jog through the entrance, seeing the meta-human with a vortex of acid around him, destroying everything around him, it was simular to a shield, Barry glances at Kara, she looks back at him, he nods in conformation to start distracting him, she uses here heat vision against him, the shield of acid around him drops as he catches fire, Barry proceeded to run around him, the lavender gas rolls off his skin and towards himself, he pushes the gas away from himself, Kara uses her frost breath and combining the air from Barry's speed, the acid draws to him, his skin melts and blood begins to pour as the acid gas covers his face, Barry runs to him, he grabs him and runs him to the pipeline, Caitlin quickly activated a cell and the cell door shuts, Barry runs back to the mall and Kara glances at him with a smile.

"Not bad, scarlet speedster." He chortle with a slight grin peering on his lips.

"Not too bad yourself, girl of steel." She slightly laughs and slaps the back of his shoulder, he takes her hand before she can set her arm by her side, her grin morphs into a soft warm smile.

"I'm really glad you agreed to join our team, Supergirl." A puzzled expression begins on her, a little disliking was seen also.

"Supergirl?"

"Yeah, like Superman, but you're a girl, and there's already a Superwoman, so, Supergirl?" She shrugs a single shoulder and smiles slightly, it'll grow on her, she nods in agreement, Barry grins slightly.

"And for the record, I'm glad you offered." His smile grows wider, a news team runs in through the doors of the mall, Barry runs the two to S.T.A.R Labs, their hands unbind, they share a soft smile.

"Hey, Kara?" Barry questions, his tone taunting and low, he was doing this on purpose.

"Yes?"

"It's seven forty-five, you're going to be late for our date." Oh, she slips the phone out of the built in pocket of the skirt, extra points for Cisco, she double taps the screen, seeing the time, and indeed, Barry was correct.

"Shit," she mumbles darkly, she slips the electronic back in her pocket and glances at Barry, who had a smirk on his lips, "I hate you."

"Up, up and away." Sending joking glares toward the man, if she didn't have super strength, she would've slapped the man, she jogs out of the lab and jumps up, activating her flying abilities, Barry laughs slightly as he speeds to the glass door and watches her, she flies into the open window of her apartment, fire escape to be exact, she jogs to her room and swings the closet door open, she pushes clothes to the side until she reaches the formal part of her clothing, she takes a green strapless dress off the coat rack, she smiles and dashes to the bathroom, she takes a quick shower and steps out of the tub, steam rolls off her body, she takes the towel from the clear rack and dries her hair, she wipes her body and slips her dress on and dries her hair and parts it to the side, she walks into the living room and glances at the clock, seven fifty, she jogs to the bathroom once more, quickly putting make up on, some eyeliner, mascara and a light coating of lipstick, she walks to her room and glances in her still opened closet, she grabs the matching with the dress pair of three inch green heels, she was ready, she uses her speed technique to run to the living room, seven fifty-five, not bad, Miss Zor El, she jogs to the door and exits, seeing Barry, waiting outside, leaning beside her door frame, a smirk planted on his lips, she glances at him, he pushes his back off the wall and walks to her. Barry didn't look bad, not at all, he wore a long sleeve blue vertically striped shirt tucked into black slacks, and nice dress shoes, the smell of cologne Kara was all too familiar with.

"You look beautiful, Kara," he says, dropping the smirk, being serious at the moment, she blushes, cheeks hot, she pushes strains behind her ear and and slightly grins.

"You don't look bad yourself, Mister Allen." He laughs slightly and they stroll down the corridor to the elevator, Barry presses the button and awaits for the elevator, it was extremely slow.

"Want me to run us there?" Barry questions.

"Only if you feel if it's safe." And within a second, they were seated in a booth near the window, stars were scattered across the night sky, the moon full, the seats were red, table a wooden spruce with glass over it and a paper lantern hung over their table, it was beautiful, menus in front of them, Kara opened her's, glancing at the menu, the chicken salad seemed suitable for her, Barry had seen the gyro and he was going for that.

After their date, they decide to walk, the weather was nice, warm, but a little humid, humid enough to where it was pleasant, the two had bind their hands together, slightly grinning.

"So, you've been in Central City for a week now, thoughts?" Barry questions, glancing at her, she looks back at him.

"Its been great, and you're the main reason for it." Barry grins wider, he knew what she speaks the truth, all she's done is hang out with Barry this week, it was almost impossible to separate the two! They stop and face eachother.

"Central City is better with you in it, and not just because you're Supergirl." Kara softly smiles, they lean towards each other until their foreheads press, their eyes drift close, he could smell her minty breath brushing against his skin, she wraps a hand around the back of his neck, lips inches apart from eachother, and then all in a split second, she was gone, with a trailing of blue lightning behind, he opens his eyes, seeing Kara's distance and the blue lightning.

"Kara!"

A/N: yeah, cliff hanger, sorry, and sorry again for posting this chapter a little late, working on Chapter three right away!

Thank you for reading Chapter Two!


	3. Chapter 3

He'd been running for hours, searching every inch of every street of Central City, seeing if anyway, they were one Earth One, he runs into S.T.A.R labs and to the computer, they had set the satellite to track any alien DNA, so far, nothing, except Clark, J'onn, and some of the DEO prisoners, Cisco opens a new tab of the maps, he searched of any breaches, one peers on the screen, only one.

"She's on Earth Two," Barry says, glancing at Cisco's monitor.

"You can't go there, Allen, it's too dangerous for us, what if he comes back? Takes another? We have to close the breach," Doctor Wells told him. Anger swells in his stomach, he shakes his head in disagreement.

"No, she's one of us, we don't leave anyone behind." He begins running to the breach.

"Allen-!" Doctor Wells slams his fist on the white painted desk, Barry runs through the breach, exiting on the other side, he starts running, searching, everywhere.

Kara wakes up in her cell, rubbing the back of her head, she had been knocked out and taken to Earth Two, she felt weak, not herself, she wondered where she was, she knew she was in a cell, but where exactly was the building located, she sits up and feels the skirt pockets, no phone, she glances up seeing the red light, of course! They had a red sun back on Krypton, it was mimicking the sun, that's why she was feeling weak, poor Kara, she mumbles under her breath, as she stands, she walks to the bars and attempts to pry the bars with her hands, but she fails. Zoom runs in and into her cell inches away from her.

"W-Who are you?" Kara questions, voice trembling, her pulse accelerate, fear began to swell in her system, she was actually afraid, she needed to get out of the cell and get some sunlight.

"None of your concern, you'll die as soon as the Flash shows up, he'll watch you die, and then, I'll take his speed, and kill him." Zoom slips his mask off, Hunter Zoloman, of course, the convicted serial killer, twenty-three victims.

"Don't do this, please, he doesn't deserve to die!"

"You'll both be fucking together in heaven, happy?" She slams her fists against the bars, he laughs loudly and applauds in a sarcastic matter she glares at the man, if looks could kill... Hunter sits down next to her cell on the floor, the man in the metal mask taps on the glass and Kara sighs sadly and paces back and forth, thinking, thinking of ways to escape, not one way to be thought of.

"You don't have to do this."

"You don't understand, I have to get speed, or I die, just doing it in fun ways, like, I was thinking about killing him how his mother was killed, stab him in the heart, or I can stab you in the heart and watch him-."

"Shut up!" He started to chortle lowly, he stands, walking closer to her cell, she stays in her place, not moving, or flinching as he had moved closer.

"Maybe I should kill you right here, right now, leave your body out, let him find it, how's that sound, Kara?" She glares at him, wrapping her fingers tightly around the bars, "no comment, huh? Oh, of course, how I know your name, right, you see, I hacked into Barry's com, and I located it, ran to you guys, and there you were, I always hate a happy ending."

"Why do you need speed? You know Caitlin is working on the velocities, you're just doing it because you can."

"Oh, yes, Caitlin, of course," he laughs slightly, "she was working on it, temporary cures, it's not exciting, doesn't feel thrilling enough, doing this, it feels like I've earned it." She scoffs, making his expression morph into anger.

"You've earned nothing, you son of a bitch."

"Well, what have you earned, Kara Danvers? You come to our planet, use our resources, human, resources, and you act so ungrateful for it." She slams her fists on the bars once again, making Hunter chortle, he slides a hand through the bars an lays an index finger under her chin, she slaps his hand away, she walks over to the corner and seats on the concrete flooring.

"Not in a talkative mood anymore, huh?"

"Leave me alone."

"You're becoming a nuisance, might just have to kill you right now." Her eyes slightly widen, death, she leans against the far wall.

"Go ahead," she says with her tone mocking, he opens the cell and steps in, Kara inhaled sharply, she stands and turns to the domestic man, she had to act fast, if she was going to do anything, he approaches her, she makes an attempt to lunge her foot upward, but within a second, she was pinned against the wall by her neck, he had a firm grip on her neck, her skin begins to turn red, she looks away from him.

"You just refuse to listen, don't you?! Stay in your cell." He lets her go, leaving a mark around her throat, she deeply inhaled he walks out of the cell, slamming it shut behind him, she needed to get out of there, she had to, he was going to kill Barry, she presses her head against the wall, her skin turned back to normal, the red was gone, she was thinking, it felt like hours, she couldn't find a single way to get out of there, she didn't have her powers, she didn't have sunlight, she slams her fist against the wall, the man in the metal mask began tapping, Kara glances at him, she knows that's not morse code, Jeremiah had taught her and Alex when they were younger, prisoner of war coding. She didn't have anything to draw the alphabet five by five tap code though.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, not until I get my powers back." He keeps tapping, she glances at him and he points at the light above her, his hand forms a fist and-oh, he wanted her to break the lighting, Kara places a foot on the metal bar running horizontally on the vertical bars, she climbs up and grips onto the bar, she swings a fist at the light, it cracked, she repeated her actions until the light broke, she exhaled and climbed down, she regained a part of her powers, she very slowly pulled the bars apart, prying them with struggle, she steps out of the cell and jogs to the metal masked man's cage, she kicks the glass, she's unable to break it, she tries until her energy runs out, he points to the exit, he was telling her to go.

"I swear I'll come back," Kara says, she felt so guilty, so horrible, she unwillingly leaves the metal masked man, tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to leave, but she had to, she jogs out of the exit, she jumps off the bridge as she felt sunlight hitting her skin, the sun was setting, it was going to be dark soon, it's been a day? How long was she out before? She activated her flying abilities, feeling safe at this moment, she had regained her powers, she felt strong, like Oprah, after writing a book. She examines every centimeter of the ground, looking for a wormhole, a breach to go home, a yellow light of lighting was seen in the corner of her eye, she dashes to the yellow lightning, she sees the familiar suit, Barry, he was there, she flies low and picks the man up, he glances around his shoulder.

"Kara?" Barry questions, voice hopeful, she flies high and lands on a random building, she sets him down and he wraps his arms around her, tightly, he missed her, he had looked for her all night on Earth One, he searched every street of every block, she hugs him back, so grateful to have eachother, unharmed, well, Barry anyways, Kara still had the choke mark around her neck that Zoom had made. They pull away from their hug and he touches around the choke mark on her skin, his expression was devastated.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He questions, voice low.

"Yeah, it'll be gone in a minute, thanks to the sun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kara, just worried about you, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

"I tried to kick him and he pinned me against the wall, it's fine, we need to go." Barry nods in agreement, she jumps, activating her flying ability, it would be safer in the air, she picks him up and glances at him.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Nope, the breach is a few blocks away, in the alley of S.T.A.R Labs and the liquor store." She nods and picks up the pace, she lowers as she starts seeing the pastel blue wormhole, she flies through it, going as fast as possible, she reaches Earth One and Caitlin, Cisco, Doctor Wells, and Alex were behind the wormhole, they quickly close the breach and Kara sets Barry down. They were inside the pipeline of S.T.A.R labs, she lands on the ground and Alex wraps her arms around the blonde, she slightly laughs and hugs her back.

"Are you okay?" Alex questions. They pull out of the hug.

"I'm fine, and who exactly was he?"

"Zoom," Caitlin answers, a touch of sadness in her voice, she had grown attached go Jay, or, Hunter, she didn't want to believe it, but, the truth is hard sometimes.

"It least he's not a problem anymore."

"Wrong," Wells says, "that breach didn't open up on it's own, he must've found a way to open it."

"But how? Reverb is dead," Cisco questions. Wells shrugs his shoulders, he honestly didn't know unless someone else had Reverb's powers maybe someone who absorbed powers? Long shot, but possible, especially if he were working for Zoom.

"Doesn't matter," Wells answers and proceeds to walk to his personal lab, Barry turns to Kara, he smiles softly towards her.

"You doing okay?" Barry questions, She glances at him and slightly smiles.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine, but I wasn't the one kidnapped." Her light smile morphs into a half frown, she remembered what all Zoom had said, about his plans to murder Barry, it frightened her, the thought of losing Barry, if she were to encounter Zoom now? While she had her powers? He'd probably be dead.

"Wasn't that bad...," she trails off, she thinks about how she had escaped with the help of the metal masked man, "have you seen the guy with the metal mask?" Barry frowns indefinitely, he'd promised to help him, and he was there, he just forgot.

"Yeah, Zoom kept you there?"

"Yeah, it was... creepy."

"Yeah, I know, I've been there before, actually." A slightly shock expression peers on Kara, she felt sad for him, no one should have to go through being kidnapped by Zoom, especially him, he's already been through enough already.

"Barry, you were kidnapped by Zoom?"

"Yeah, but it's behind me, anyways, Joe, Wally, Iris and I were going to eat pizza from Key Stone, you in?" Kara grins slightly, food, she hasn't had any in a day.

"That sounds great, they won't mind, won't they?"

"No, the more the merrier anyway." She marginally laughs.

"Okay, good, at what time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven." It was six thirty, she had limited time, but, pizza from Key Stone? Well worth it.

"Sounds great, see you then." After fifteen minutes, she had already taken a shower, brush her teeth, dried her hair, dress in casual clothing, (blue jeans, and a long-sleeve red blouse) put a touch of makeup on, and slipped her glasses on, she was ready, she had seated on her sofa, waiting impatiently, Barry knocks on the door, she uses her speed technique to stand and run to the door, she opens it, seeing Barry.

"Hey, Barry."

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah." Barry grabs her hand, he runs the two to his and Joe's house, soon to be Wally's also, luckily he hadn't gotten there, and Kara's clothing didn't catch fire, Barry still had a solid grip on her hand, she smiles, the two walk to front door step and Barry opens the door and enters, their hands slip apart from one another, Kara shuts the door behind her, Barry glances at Joe.

"Brought Kara over," Barry tells him.

"Cool, Wally will be here in a minute."

"Awesome." He glances at Kara as he began walking to the sofa in the livingroom, the two seated side-by-side, Iris walks into the livingroom, seeing the two, Kara glances at Iris and stands.

"You must be Kara," Iris says, angling a hand toward her, she shakes her hand.

"And you're, Iris, right?"

"The one and only." The two slightly laugh and Iris glances oddly at her, like if she were putting a puzzle together, she had figured out with a simple glance, she was indeed Supergirl, Kara swallows a lump in the back of her throat.

"So, Barry says that you're a journalist?" Her expression shifts back to joy.

"Yeah, it's a great job."

"That's good." The door opens and Wally steps in, he shuts the door behind him, he walks in the livingroom and Barry stands, he taps Kara's shoulder and she glances at him, he gestures her to follow, the small crew goes into the kitchen, Kara and Barry sit side by side at the spruce dinner table, cardboard boxes of pizza in the center of the table and styrofoam plates in front of them, Joe walks to the modern white fridge and opens the door, grabbing a few beers, he hands nor to Barry, Iris, and Wally the three take the bottles and they twist the caps off, he glances at Kara.

"You drink?" Joe questions.

"N-Not really."

"That would be a yes." Kara marginally grins as he digs in the fridge and grabs one for himself and another for Kara, he hands her one, she takes it.

"Thank you."

"Mhm." He sits down and Barry opens the cardboard box of pepperoni pizza and grabs a single slice, she copies his actions, she felt comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, she wasn't super when it came to being in a person's-anyone's home rather, but she knew this night wouldn't be long.

"So how goes the engine designs?" Joe questions.

"It's going great, and Barry's been helping," Wally responds.

"Told you he's good at stuff like that." Iris takes a bite of her pizza, she glances at Kara, she knew Kara was Supergirl, it made too much sense, she moves to Central City, Supergirl arrives, and there's not much hidden with just a pair of glasses.

"So, have you heard about that new superhero in town?" Iris questions.

"Supergirl? Yeah, she's been helping the Flash, like a sidekick," Wally responds.

"No-not like a sidekick, maybe partners, allies?" Kara quickly says. You're pushing your luck, Kara, you better keep your frickin trap shut, Barry couldn't help but to lowly chortle, Iris' suspicious grows more.

"If you say so, she doesn't do anything separate from him, and the Flash is more experienced." Realization hits Kara, Wally was right, she's a lot like a sidekick towards Barry, she doesn't do any side things, she needs to, especially if she wanted her own respect.

"Nah, she's a partner," Barry stands up for Kara, smiling toward her, Iris knew, she had absolutely no doubt about it, she proceeds to gnaw her pizza.

"So, have you figured out the design for the car itself?" Joe questions.

"I have a few ideas, definitely racing stripes," Wally answers.

"That's sounds awesome," Kara comments.

"Yeah, might go for a dark blue," Wally says.

"Nice," Joe says. After dinner, Kara had volunteered to do dish duty, she hovers over the sink, washing the pizza cutter, some forks, a glass plate, and a few knives were in the dish drain, Barry approaches her from putting the pizza boxes in the outside trash bin, Wally and Iris had left and Joe was in the livingroom, flipping channels on the television.

"So, how'd you like Iris and Wally?"

"They're cool, and you're right, Iris is a very social person."

"Yeah, need any help?"

"Well-." Within a second, the dishes were rinsed and put away, she shakes her head, laughing lowly, he marginally grins, "show off."

"So?" She laughs once more, she wipes her hands on the drying towel and turns toward Barry.

"Thank you for inviting me, your family is really nice."

"Anytime, want me to run you home? Or do you wanna stay the night?" A smirk peers on his lips, Kara lightly slaps the back of his shoulder, laughing lowly.

"Jerk, but yes please."

"Alright, spend the night it is." She places her hand on her forehead, smiling, fingers curling around the side of her head, with a chortle escaping her.

"Barry Allen-." She cut herself off from laughing, Barry hadn't ever shown this playful side before, sure, he had a sense of humor but, he hadn't shown this particular side, "you know exactly what I mean."

"Alright, alright, Joe, we're gone!"

"Alright!" Joe hollered back at him from the livingroom. Barry grabs her hand, he speeds her into her apartment.

"Thanks, Barry."

"Anytime." Kara smiles, glancing at him, he smiles back, the space between them started closing in, his index finger and thumb touches her cheekbone, he lowers his head, the slight height difference was oddly cute, foreheads began to press together, an arm went around to his back, his breath fogged her glasses, their eyes drifted close, their lips were centimeters away from brushing, Barry made his move and presses his lips against her's. Pizza and beer, a good combo, at least they weren't interrupted this time, they pull away from eachother, marginally grinning.

"Oh, good, you aren't kidnapped this time." She laughs lowly slapping his chest lightly.

"That's refreshing." The two laugh a little, a double knock on the door, she glances Barry as she walks to the door, she opens the door, seeing Alex, with a single envelope in her forefinger and thumb.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, I got your mail this morning," Alex tells her, she hands her the envelope, from Winn and James, not surprising, they had texted, emailed, Skype, and sent letters to eachother all week, she takes the envelope.

"Thanks, Alex, wanna come in?"

"I can't, I have to work late tonight, tomorrow night though."

"Sounds good." They wave at one another goodbye, Kara shuts the door, she turns and glances at Barry, she softly smiles toward the man, Kara sets the envelope on the oak wooden desk beside the door frame, she was itching to know what it says inside, but she decided to wait before reading it.

"I'm gonna run home, see you tomorrow," Barry tells her.

"Alright, thanks again for the invitation tonight." He takes a few steps towards her and leans toward her, pecking her lips, she kisses him back, the two pull away and Barry and Kara wave goodbye, he speeds home, he wouldn't have been in a rush if they didn't have to work tomorrow, Kara takes the envelope from the desk and rips it open.

'Donuts, come visit, that is all.' A howl of laughter escapes from Kara, noted, next week she was going to visit the two men, she had to, she missed them both, it would be good to visit.

The next morning, the alarm clock on the nightstand rings, she swings an arm around and breaks the alarm clock, half purposely, half accidentally, she pushes the sheet off her waist and sits up, rubbing her eyes, she reaches around the alarm clock and grabs her glasses, she unfolds the arms and slips the spectacles up the bridge of her nose. She gets dressed in black slacks and a light blue t-shirt, she slips a black jacket over her shoulders, and of course the usual Supergirl suit under the clothing, she exits her room. She figured she'd eat at the station, there was plenty of donuts anyway, she heads to the door and exits, heading to the elevator, she presses the button. Painfully slow, very, very, slow. Groaning in frustration, she takes the stairs, she felt like she needed the exercise anyway, between pizza and beer last night? She felt a little drained. She steps in the lobby and exits the apartment complex, she walks a few blocks before reaching the station, entering, she quickly walks to the steps, she climbs up the stairs, approaching the counter on the side, she opens the box of donuts, plucking out a glazed donut, she gnawed on it on the way to her desk.

She opens the new folder on her desk, seeing a case of a meta serial killer, she examines the female meta's file.

Amanda Summers, caucasian, brunette, 5"9', and brown eyes, no contact information, no address, no licence plate number, not even a license, six counts of murder, no siblings, and her parent's are deceased. She accesses the computer on the desk and examines street cameras, she approaches a man in the alley, her arm turns metal and she bashes the man in the back of the head until bone was visible and the man was gone, flat line, she doesn't take anything, she looks down and had jumped, she fazes through the ground, she lived in the sewer? The security camera goes blank. She dismissed the tab on robe computer and stands form the desk chair, she had a slim lead, but better than nothing, she sees Iris coming through the door frame.

"Oh, hey, Iris, Barry's running late this morning."

"I actually came here for you, Kara," Iris told her. The same lump from last night began to form in the back of her throat, she plasters a joyful expression on.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear-."

"Are you Supergirl?" Crap, Kara's initial reaction would be to jump out of the window or ignore the question, but not in this case, she clears her throat, looks Iris straight in the eye.

"No," her voice strong, confident, a damn good lie, an unsure expression started to grow on Iris, but the journalist laughs it off.

"Sorry, I was kind of convinced last night, I mean, you come to Central City, Supergirl appears out of no where, and you look... exactly like her behind those glasses. You also were defending her last night." Kara throws both hands up with a slight laughter.

"Girl power, I don't want any guy underestimating us."

"Damn right, anyways, I gotta go, wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure, my sister and are gonna watch a movie tonight at my place if you want to join." She grins slightly, nodding in agreement.

"That sounds great, text me when and where you live?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye." She walks out, Kara finally swallows the lump in the back of her throat, she sighs in relief, the meta, she slips her phone out and began to dial Barry's number, she paused after dialing three digits, she locks her phone slips it back in her pocket, she was acting like a sidekick, she walks out and downstairs, she was doing this mission solo, no more being the sidekick in everyone's eyes, Supergirl was indeed her own hero, not tied to anyone, superhero wise at least. She exits the station and walks to the same alley as the man died, she looks around, she exits the alley and walks the sidewalk to a manhole, she glances around, luckily most of the people were running, rushing from place to place, she single handedly lifts the manhole cover and places it gently on the sidewalk, she wipes her hands on her slacks and began to climb down the ladder, she glances around as she reaches the underground floor, rats crawled the tunnel, she walks the tunnels and sees Amanda from a distance, sitting on the ground, sobbing? Her head hidden by her arms, Kara walks to her.

"Amanda?" Kara questions, this alerted the meta, she quickly stands and her arm turns to metal.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Amanda, it's okay, I'm a CSI for the CCPD, I have some friends that can help you."

"I don't need help." Stubborn, the hard way it is, she slips her spectacles off and uses her heat vision, the meta's arm began to melt, she screamed and the meta passed out from pain, she slipped her spectacles back on and quickly slipped her phone out and dials the station's number, she told them the address and within minutes, a police crew was out, arresting the meta and working on putting them in the pipeline, Kara had already left, she had tore into her Supergirl suit and was looking for any crime in the area, a robbery at a local pizza restaurant was spotted in the corner of her eye, she dashes to it, she was shot at a few times by a man, face and body covered. She walks to him, kicking him in the chest, not too hard, hard enough to make him fall backwards, she knocks him out with a simple hit in the back of the head and carries him outside, bringing him to the police crew outside.

"Thanks, Supergirl." Slightly grinning, she nodded, she jumps, activating her flying abilities. Her earpiece started ringing, she taps it the answer key.

"Hello?"

"Hey, seeing on the news that you stopped a robbery solo, good job," Barry says on the other line. She thought the speedster would be mad for not even contacting him.

"You're not mad?"

"What? Of course not, I'm proud."

"Thanks, Barry." The two hung up the line, she flies to S.T.A.R labs, she wasn't busy, and she wanted to see what every one was up to, she enters the building, she spots Caitin, behind the computer desk, seated on the desk chair, she was the only one in the lab, tear streams down her face? What was going on? She walks over to her and sits beside her in another desk chair, she spots Kara and quickly dries her red raw cheeks with a single hand, a sad expression peers on Kara.

"Caitlin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kara."

"What happened?"

"Nothing-."

"Caitlin, please, you can trust me." Sighing in defeat, she looks up at Kara, dull, eyes swollen from crying.

"I just miss people, Ronnie, and, Jay-Hunter, whatever his name is, we had a thing going on, until..." she trails off, Kara places a hand on her back, showing comfort, sliding a thumb along her back.

"It'll be okay, Caitlin, you'll find someone one day-and I know who, I plan on visiting some friends next week, my friend, Winn, he's an IT, he's been looking for a while, he's smart, funny, handsome, you two would be perfect together." Caitlin's expression lightened up, she arches a brow.

"You mean in National City? I'm not too big on long distance relationships."

"Relax, he's been talking about moving here forever, before I moved here, and now with the motivation, he definitely will." Caitlin smiles, expression very much joyful.

"Thank you so much, Kara, and for the record, I'm not desperate."

"Didn't say you were, I know loss is hard, it's important to communicate with people, and Winn is a really easy person to talk to, you'll like him."

"Thanks, so we're taking the bus there?"

"Yep, if you want to take a bus."

"We can take my car, it would be cheaper."

"That'll work, thanks, Caitlin." The two share a smile, next week, they were going to National City.

Thank you for reading Chapter Three!


	4. Powerless of the Impossible

It was a quiet night for Barry, running all over town, not finding a single thing do, he had finished his cases, and Joe was working late tonight, the S.T.A.R labs crew went home, and Kara was busy with Iris and Alex, he sighs as he pauses running in the alley, he ran home and changed into street clothing and presumes to walk down the street toward the CC Jitters, sure, it was a little late for caffeine, but, he didn't care all too much, the sky darkened, air slowly cooled, Barry walks in the café, smelling the freshly brewed coffee, he smiles, he strolls to the counter and orders a coffee, the female cashier hands him a styrofoam cup of coffee and he sits at a single table, he slips his phone from his pocket, he scrolls online, mostly reviews on certain movies playing in the theatre.

After thirty minutes of sipping coffee and Googling reviews, he walks out, throwing the cup away outside, he continues walking and sees the trail of blue lightning running down the street, quickly walking, he enters an alley and speeds into his Flash suit, he runs out and starts running after Zoom, he follows behind him, another wormhole had opened, how was he opening wormholes? The wormhole closed, after he entered, Barry stops running and a perplex expression crosses him, why was Zoom coming here? He didn't kill anyone, as far as Barry knows, didn't take anyone, was it research? He speeds home, changing back into street clothes, a knock on the door, sighing, he walks to the door and a man he couldn't quite see from the navy blue hood draped over his head, he grabs Barry by the neck and lightning transferred from Barry, up the meta's arm and the crook of his neck, after a minute and he lets go of Barry, who is unable to move, his body was in shock, the speed left his body, temporarily, his cells had traces of the speed force within him, but it would take a week or two to fully regenerate, the man absorbed his powers, from Earth Two? Would explain the recent breach opening, he falls to the flooring, the man proceeds to walk away, leaving the property. A few hours later, Joe walks in, questioning why the door was open mentally, he sees Barry, passed out from shock.

"Shit," Joe mumbles under his breath, he quickly slips out his phone and quickly dials S.T.A.R labs, within minutes, he was inside S.T.A.R labs, Kara had been called and she immediately flew to S.T.A.R labs, Barry was laying in a hospital bed, Caitlin was running tests, and Kara was in a desk chair, sitting a few feet away from him, worried to death and feared for the man. It had been a few hours, Joe had gone home from exhaustion and a bit of stress was on him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kara questions, Caitlin glances at her.

"The speed left his body, it can regenerate, he passed out from shock, whoever did this, did it quick, too quick." A deeper frown forms on her, poor Barry, things have never really gone right for him, Barry's eyes open and he sits up, glancing around, quickly remembering what had happened.

"Barry, are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" Kara questions, standing, walking to his bedside, she glances at her, raising his head slightly, he felt weak.

"He was wearing a hood, he-my speeds gone, isn't it?" Barry questions, worry began growing within him.

"Temporarily, it'll come back in around two weeks," Caitlin answers.

"Two weeks?! What about Zoom? What about-." His head falls back on the pillow, both hands laying on his forehead, he sighs and Kara lays a hand on his shoulder, rubbing a thumb along his shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry about Zoom, or anyone, I'm going to take care of the meta's." Barry uncovers his forehead and smiles softly toward her.

"Just don't get hurt, okay?"

"Don't worry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kara, you didn't ditch Iris and Alex did you?"

"No, they went home an hour ago, can I get you anything?"

"A kiss?" Laughing slightly, she leans down and presses her lips against his, coffee and mint was all she tasted, popcorn and a very faint taste of whiskey, did Kara drink tonight? She places a hand on his cheek, sliding a thumb along his cheekbone, Caitlin half smiles at the two, all she could think of was Ronnie at the moment, they pull away from one another, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry your speeds gone," Kara tells him.

"It'll be alright, be back to normal soon and we can be a badass team again."

"Heck yes." Caitlin frowns slightly, as realization hit her, if Barry didn't have his speed, that means Kara would have to step up more, and not a trip to be taken to National City, it wasn't that she was desperate, she was just, lonely, without communication to someone close, without someone to share her life with, she lived alone, she was just tired of it, Kara saw her frown, she frowns and gives her an apoplectic expression.

"Sorry, Caitlin."

"Its okay." Barry's expression turns to perplexed.

"We were going to go to National City next week, I wanted Caitlin to meet Winn," Kara explained.

"Oh, sorry."

"We'll go next month." Caitlin and Kara share a smile, she glances at Barry and he slides over a bit and pats the spot next to him, offering her a place to sit, she sits next to him.

"So, do you think Zoom sent someone?" Kara questions.

"Yeah, seems like something he would do." Doctor Wells walks in the laboratory, mug of coffee at hand and research in the other, approaching the desk, he sets both items down.

"You two need to stay the night here, you both are in danger, Zoom will try to come after Barry, and the absorber will try to take Danvers' powers, and we do not need to be exposed." He was right, Barry was vulnerable, powerless, and he needed her, Zoom could have the power absorber open another breach and Zoom kill Barry, and his affection for Caitlin wouldn't stop him. Not this time, not ever again.

"It's not a bad idea, I'll go out and get some things, want me to stop by your house and pick up a few things?"

"Can you get my toothbrush and a change of clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Kar." Exchanging a smile, Kara stands and walks toward the exit, she walks through the glass doors and jumps up, she activated her flying abilities and flies to Barry's house first, landing near his house, glancing at the driveway, she doesn't see any unfamiliar car besides Joe's car, then again, Joe might've picked up Iris or Wally, or both, she walks to the door and double taps the entrance, hoping that Iris and Wally wasn't there while she was in her Supergirl suit, Joe already knew, he was under oath as well to keep everything at S.T.A.R labs a secret, the door opens and she finds Joe, the slight slump in her shoulders began, she was relieved.

"Hey, Kara, is Barry okay?" Joe questions.

"Yeah, his speed is temporarily gone, but other than that, he is okay, speaking of Barry, him and I are staying the night in S.T.A.R labs, he wanted me to get him a change of clothes and a tooth brush."

"Alright, Barry's room is upstairs to the right, and the bathroom is to the right of his room." Kara nods as she obtained the information, knowing where Barry's room might be helpful information in the future, after fifteen minutes, she had a bag strapped on her shoulder full of her and Barry's items, and also a few microwave meals, she flies toward S.T.A.R labs, she lands near the entrance and enters, she sets the bag down on the desk.

"Hey," Barry greets her, Caitlin was unseen, maybe she went home?

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Starving, what did you bring?" Kara opens the bag ans pulls out a few pot-pies and a box of blueberry flavored Kellogg's 'Poptarts', she sets each item out on the desk.

"Microwave goodies."

"You do realize S.T.A.R labs doesn't have a proper microwave, right?"

"You do realize, I have heat vision, right?" Mumbling under his breath, Kara laughs slightly, "what do you want to eat?"

"Pot-pie?" She nods in agreement of making it, she thought it was cute, even though he wasn't actually sick, she felt needed when taking care of Barry, she peels the cardboard box apart and heats up his dinner, after a few minutes, she obtained a plastic fork and styrofoam plate, she sticks the plastic fork in the pot-pie and places the food on the plate, she drags a portable hospital table to him and the table hovers over him, she places the plate on the table and adjusts Barry's bed to angle upward.

"Thank you, Kara." She smiled at him, reaching down, she pecked his lips, he places a thumb on her cheek bone, kissing her back, the affection between the two was strong, very strong, she pulls away, hearing footsteps heading to the entrance, being prepared, Alex walks in with research, the research on the velocities to be exact, all the scientists at the laboratory were working on the velocities, they had to, Zoom had access to Earth One, and, well, he's a major health hazard.

"Hey, Alex, you're working late tonight?" Kara questions.

"Yeah, Doctor Snow and Doctor Wells wanted me to work on the velocities, I could use a hand if you're not busy." Kara nods in agreement and walks over to her desk, Alex hands her a beaker and a few flashy chemicals.

"Three ounces of each," Alex says, opening a few tabs on the computer, Kara pours a total of nine ounces in the breaker from three separate chemicals, the liquid in the beaker turns orange, and slightly foamy, nothing alerting, beginning steps of Velocity 10.

"Did you like Iris?" Kara questions.

"She was interesting," Alex closes the tabs of the computer and picks up the beaker, "thanks, Kara."

She nods as Alex walks down the hall into a mini lab, Kara glances at Barry, smiling, she walks over to bedside, he glances at her with a smile, she noticed he'd finished his food and he had re-adjusted his bed, rain started to pour, heavily, Kara glances upward, she hated rain, the lights began to flicker, and the lights go out, of course, Cisco forgot to install emergency lighting, it was completely dark, she sighs, her eyes glow red, a process of her fixing to use her heat vision, but not fully active, just enough to see in the dark, she looks around the laboratory and doesn't see another bed, or sofa, or hell, literally anything else to sleep on, she approaches Barry's beside once again.

"Scoot," she politely orders, he scooted to the side and turned slightly on his side, Kara disabled her heat vision and climbed in the hospital bed with the speedster, luckily, the bed was large. Cold. The heater was out, the temperature inside the building was dropping very quickly, Barry began to slightly shiver, the light paper blanket over his waist wasn't enough, Kara places a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently, friction, he slides an arm underneath her and holds her in his arms, quickly getting warm from her body heat.

"So, it's cold, there's only one bed, and it's dark, this situation is very misleading," Kara says in a joking matter, Barry laughs slightly.

"Unless you want to make it not misleading," he also jokes, he could almost feel the joking death glares sent to him, the two laugh slightly.

"Jerk." She couldn't help but to plant her lips on his, he didn't care she was an alien, and she didn't care that he was a meta, the feelings for eachother were special, it felt unreal, like a beam of hope and life were shot into them every time they had seen one another, they pull away from eachother.

"Warm enough?" Kara questions, grinning slightly, joking.

"Yeah, but if you don't mind, I'd like to fall asleep like this," Barry answers. She slightly chortled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds nice." She scooted closer to his side and placed her head on his shoulder, he wraps an arm around her medium frame to her shoulder, lightning was heard outside, they both eventually fall asleep. Kara wakes up, quickly noticing Barry's absence, she opens her eyes, and glances over her shoulder, seeing Barry, shirtless, digging in the bag, looking for a new shirt, she stares at him, biting her bottom lip, hard, so tempted to say something, but she stays silent, she quickly memorized his body, slim and a slightly built, not bad, not bad at all, he takes his Marvel Avengers, shirt from the bag and glances over his shoulder, quickly noticing Kara's consciousness, he fidgeted a single hand and his skin begins to burn.

"You-you-you owe me a drink," Barry stammered, Kara laughs slightly, Barry slips on his shirt.

"Nice body, Mister Allen." He thought about turning the situation around, but, he was too embarrassed.

"Well, if you'd like to continue seeing it, you always have your x-ray vision, now get changed, we gotta go to work."

"Yes sir." She quickly sits up, tossing the paper blanket to the side, she stands and walks over to the bag, grabbing a pack of Poptarts and her change of clothing, she walks toward the bathroom.

"So I don't get to watch you change after you just stared at my body without my permission?" Barry jokes, she turns to him with an eyebrow arched.

"Alright, being naked is no problem for me." Wait, what?

"What?"

"You joke about it enough, so if you want to watch, do it." She was not serious, she couldn't be, even if she did, he couldn't watch, he had so much more respect for the woman than that, the expression on her was serious, Barry's was perplexed, Kara began to laugh, a slump formed in his shoulders.

"You really had me going there."

"I know, the look on your face." She laughs and he rolls his eyes.

"Now look who's a jerk."

"Oh, ha, you do stuff like that way more often."

"And?" The two laugh slightly, she enters the restroom and comes out after a minute, fully dressed in new clothing, she slips her spectacles on and her and Barry exit the laboratory together, they step out on the side walk and Barry glances around his shoulders, it was a habit for him, in the super hero industry, you had to be cautious, he spots Iris, walking, gazing at her phone, he smiles.

"I'll catch up with you," Barry tells her. Kara arches a brow and nodded curtly in understanding, she proceeds to walk toward the station as he walks to Iris, she couldn't take it, the first alley she sees, she slips into it, she activated her super hearing, Iris really liked Barry, and in a romantic way, Kara knew, she knew the second she had seen Iris glancing at Barry a few nights before. He approaches Iris, smiling her way, Iris looks up from her phone and at him, smiling back at him.

"Hey, Barry." She slipped her phone in her jeans.

"Hey, Iris, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, trying to find a story to right about, mind getting in touch with Doctor Wells and seeing if I could interview him?" Barry arches a brow, why Harrison Wells? He has no public research at the moment, and he's from a different world, odd.

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do, why don't you interview Supergirl?"

"I have my reasons, Barry...Kara's already at work?"

"She's heading there."

"Barry, can-can I ask you something?" Kara's expression became slight anger, she already knew what she was going to ask him.

"Sure."

"Do you actually like her? I mean, you've only known her for a short amount of time, are you happy with her?" The question, or questions rather, had taken Barry back a little, they'd been dating for a short period of time, and he did not like her questions, and of course he likes her, and her planet get destroyed, she relocates to Central City, and happens to work for the CCPD, meeting Barry was fate for her, if their destiny isn't with eachother, then everything would have been for nothing, this thought ran through his mind, several times.

"Of course I do, I'm happy with her, jeez, Iris, I don't ask you questions about Scott." A slight joyful expression peers on Kara, Barry quickly turns and begins to walk off, Kara slips out of the alley once she hears the conversation has ended, she jogs down the street to CC Jitters, she enters the café and sighs as she waits in a line of seven, Barry enters and walks behind her.

"We should seriously put up a 'No Loitering' sign and watch everyone walk out," Barry utters, making Kara chortle very, very shortly, he notices her expression, irritated, she didn't like what Iris' questions were, they are indeed happy with one another, and, she likes-maybe even loves him, sure, they've been dating for a week, but, she was head over heels for him since she's laid eyes on him, and they know practically everything about eachother, each other's history, secrets, favorites, allergies, family, everything, Barry arches a brow at her.

"You okay?" He questions, she glances at him, plastering on a smile.

"Yeah, just annoyed at this line." He nods in agreement, breathing out a sigh, he hated normal mornings, not the schedule normal, the no speed for now normal, he missed his speed, dearly, damn absorber. Doctor Wells walks in the café, glancing at his electronic wristband, what was he doing there? Wells looks up at Barry and Kara, he slightly leans toward them, shutting in a conversation.

"Allen, you need to come to S.T.A.R labs, Danvers, get prepared, Zoom and the Absorber are here." Barry and Kara glance at eachother, Barry giving her an apologetic look.

"Kara, I-."

"It's okay, Barry, go." Barry and Doctor Wells exit the café, Kara inhaled deeply, thinking of a quick plan, she'd have to get rid of the Absorber first, she was going some help, she digs in her pocket, grabbing her phone, heading to the exit, she dials a number and slips the device to her ear.

"Hello?" Clark answers.

"Hey, Clark, I need help, there's two meta's in Central City-."

"Say no more, I'm on the way." She slightly grins, she had missed her cousin, A.K.A Superman. (Don't tell anyone!)

"Thanks, Clark, meet me outside of CC Jitters."

"CC Jitters?...Okay GPS is coming in handy, see you in a bit."

"Alright." They both hand up and she slips her phone in her pocket, she runs into an alley and changed into her Supergirl suit and waits outside of the café, Clark arrives and lands next to her, Kara couldn't help but to wrap her arms around him, Clark had lowly chortle and hugs her back, both very joyful to see eachother after two weeks, the two pull away from their hug.

"So, who are we taking down?"

"Kind of like the Flash's Bizzaro, but from a different earth, and a guy that can absorb powers."

"I'll take the power absorber." Nodding curtly in agreement, they jump up, activating their flying abilities.

A/N: Sorry for posting this chapter late! And one other thing, I will be posting replies to reviews on chapters from now on, and almost 50 follows? I love you guys! Thank you so, so much, it means a lot, and 19 reviews?! You guys are amazing! :)

Thank you for reading Chapter Four!


	5. Red Kryptonite Madness

Kara had just gotten off the com with Cisco, he told them the locations of the meta's, an abandoned warehouse to be exact, figures a villain would be at a warehouse, the two land, the pavement below them grinding slightly due to their landing, they still haven't mastered that skill, poor Kryptonions, a red Buick was seen in the parking lot, parked un-neatly and obviously rushed, Clark approached the vehicle and examined inside the window, he likes to act human sometimes and not take his powers for granted, locked, no keys to be seen, figures, a cohort of _Zoom's_ is too paranoid to leave a car locked and no keys in an abandoned building that no ones visited in years, Kara glances at him, folding her arms against her chest, she approaches behind him, Clark walks away from the vehicle and to the entrance, he knocks on the metal door twice, no answer.

"You think that you'll be able to evict them?" She jokes, grinning slightly.

"It might get violent, but sure," he answers, he opens the door and glances around him, not a person to be seen.

"Keep it low, and keep your guard up." An eyebrow raised upon her, sure, she knows he's being protective, but, this also offended her skills.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Clark." He chortles lowly, stepping inside, Kara steps inside behind him, listening to his orders, every step was cautious, quiet, a flash of blue lightning runs across them and Clark was instantly on the floor, Kara uses her speed technique and runs to Clark, expression worry and infuriated at Zoom, she hated him with a passion, who wouldn't? It's _Zoom_ , he probably doesn't even really like himself, she held a hand out, Clark takes it and she pulls him to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep, you weren't lying when you said he was like the Flash's Bizzaro, where is he anyway?"

"How do you think we found out about the Absorber?" He shrugged a single shoulder, he turned and used his x-ray vision toward the office in the back, seeing the other meta, he walks over to the door and Kara uses her super-hearing, hearing Zoom's quick tracks going toward her, she whips around and sees the flash of blue lightning running toward her, she uses her heat-vision toward him and he instantly catches fire, he falls to the cement ground, she uses the speed technique and runs to him, he quickly pats the fire gone, she takes him by the collar of the suit and smashes him into the cement, she grabs his wrist, obtaining a tight grip, he attempts to faze out of her grip, but fails, he wasn't quick enough for one, and also with the different frequency of this earth makes it harder to faze through atoms, not that it's ever stopped him before, she had a deathly tight grip on him, she grabs the top of his mask and rips it away from his face, he glares at her, if looks could kill... she swings a fist at his cheek bone, he grunts lowly, she didn't hit him hard for her standards, as much as she wanted to, she wasn't a killer.

"So, that's all it took?" Zoom questions.

"Yeah, guess you should have moved when I shot you with my heat-vision."

"I was trying to faze through it." He sighs and shakes his head in disbelief, he was finally caught, by a heroine, not by the Flash, nor Arrow, but Supergirl, the alien everyone underestimates.

"Ready to go to S.T.A.R Labs?" He sighs once more, she'll take that as a 'yes', punching him one last time, she knocked him out, she keeps the grip on him as she practically dragged him to the office to check on Clark's battle, she glances inside the office, seeing the Absorber tied and knocked out, neatly laid on the desk, with a note atop of the villain, she walks to him and picks the note up, he could've told her, poor wasted tree.

 _'Had to go, text me soon!' -Clark._ Of course, she picks the meta up and through the two over her shoulder, she glanced up, seeing the hole blasted by Clark in the roof, she jumps up, activating her flying abilities, she flew through the hole and started the way back to S.T.A.R Labs, she flew by a particular building, she glances at it and sees a red glow

Red kryptonite, shrugging, she ignores it, she was already busy, plus it was giving her a headache, she lands near S.T.A.R labs and enters the building, hearing the alarm, Barry gets up from the desk chair, turning and a appalled expression was seen on him, she caught Zoom, she _caught_ him, Cisco and Caitlin looked up and they looked joyful, Barry walks to her.

"You actually caught Zoom, you-oh my god, how did you-."

"Knocked him out, and Superman helped," her tone was on the stern side, odd. Kara walks to the pipeline, throwing them in a cell and locking them up, she dusts her hands off and turns to the exit of the pipeline, seeing Barry, leaning against the wall, smiling toward her, she walks over to him, he brushes hair behind her ear, she slightly smiles, the headache she had seconds ago returns and hurting worse, she walks around him, and Barry's expression turns perplexed, first the stern tone and now the walking away from him? What the hell, Kara? He follows her, was it because of the fight? He wonders, the two walk back into the laboratory, Cisco was flying a drone and Caitlin was e-mailing a few friends at Mercury Labs, and Alex and recently entered the lab, so she was still setting up her section, Kara walks to the restroom and changes into the same clothes from this morning, with her spectacles on, she exits the labs and heads to the CCPD.

* * *

She was seated at her desk, flipping through a certain file, a new case, a robbery at a carpet company, she opens up the security videos on the computer and sees a man in a black mask, outside the company with a hand-gun, he enters, aimlessly at the crowd of workers at their stations, he sets fire to a few people, he drops his gun and shouts at the workers, who were on their knees, arms covering their heads, he digs in his pocket and pulls out a fabric bag and holds it out, demanding everyone gives him their wallets, he glances at the camera and it goes blank, black forming to white, then black again, Kara was puzzled, not a trace on him, she writes down whatever information she could and leaves the file be for now, Iris enters the CSI's working area and approaches Kara's desk.

"Hey, Kara," Iris greets her, Kara looks up at her with a stern glare, a perplexed look faces Iris, was she mad at the journalist?

"Hello, _Iris_ ," her name was soaked in a particular venom that Iris did not like, at all.

"Are you mad at me?" Kara stands from the desk chair, she walks to Iris and closes a gap between the two, anger fused in her expression.

"Why the hell were you talking to Barry about 'if he's happy with me'? Unless you still have _feelings_ for him."

"No, Kara, it isn't-."

"It isn't like that? Yes it fucking is, don't lie to me!" The anger swells in her stomach, headache getting progressively worse, she walks passed her, knocking shoulders, Iris with a sad expression, regret, she shakes her head and decides to leave, give the woman some space. Kara walks down the streets, infuriated, a nerve had struck within her, she heads to her apartment complex, her phone in her pocket vibrates, she slips it out of her pocket, Barry, she answered it.

"Yes?"

 _"Hey, Kara, Iris called, you heard our conversion?"_ Barry questions.

"Kind of hard to miss when you have super hearing, I gotta go."

 _"But-."_ She hung up, slipping the device back in her pocket, she walks upstairs and down the corridor to her apartment, she takes her keys from her pocket and unlocks the door, she enters, shutting the door behind her, she sits on the sofa, after a few minutes, there was a knock on the door, sighing, she stands and walks over to the door and swings it open, Caitlin? What was she doing there?

"Hey, Kara, do you mind if I check your vitals real quick?" She arches a brow and walks a few feet away from the door, Caitlin follows her, shutting the door, she carries alien vital equipment sent from the DEO.

"I take it Barry, sent you?" her tone was anger, she was unpleased at this, Caitlin frowned slightly.

"Kara, just let me check it, please." The headache she inquired had instantly gotten worse, around 5x worse, she shakes her head in disapproval and she looks up at her, eyes glowing red instantly, a deeper red than her usual heat-ray, no, this was the work of red kryptonite, anger swelled in her system, hatred balled within her, Caitlin started to feel fear growing within her, she takes a few steps back toward the door.

"Why? Do you honestly think something is wrong with me? Huh?!"

"Kara-!" A lighter layer of red fades into her eyes, she shoots a foot away from her, luckily she hit the doorknob and wouldn't start a fire, Caitlin turned and quickly opened the door, slightly burning her hand, she exits and runs out, leaving Kara in an anger state.

* * *

Caitlin runs inside of S.T.A.R labs, a fearful expression on her, Cisco and Barry take notice to this, concern plasters on both of them.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" Cisco questions.

"She-there's definitely something going on with her, she nearly shot me with her heat vision!" Barry was appalled at her, why would she do something so crucial, why would she? Kara's one of the most greatest people in the world, there's no reason why she would even attempt, he needed to contact the DEO and ask for tranquilizers, or throw her in the pipeline until the problem formed into a solution, this wasn't her work, he knew this, he went through the same with the one meta-and with that, he instantly thought of the cause of the problem, power absorber, anger meta, it fit perfectly! Barry instantly jogs to the pipeline, he missed his speed at this particular moment, he enabled the sound to the power absorber, who as sitting on the floor.

"What did you do to her?!" Barry hollered at the man, he looked up at him, an eyebrow arched in confusion for a second and quickly forms to realization.

"Oh, that's Zoom's work, not mine, he put red kryptonite on the roof, part of his elaborate scheme, he contacted Max Lord and obtained what he needed, you didn't hear it from me."

"It makes her angry?"

"I guess, I don't know much about it." Barry nods in understanding, he was grateful for his cooperation, he leaves the pipeline and walks down the hall to Doctor Well's personal lab and knocks on the door, Doctor Wells opens the door.

"I need your help, Kara was affected by red kryptonite and I was wondering-?"

"If I can help you? No, I can't, my apologies, but, the DEO can, speak to them."

"Thanks." He walks into the lab and glances at Cisco, who was comforting Caitlin, a hand draped over her shoulder rubbing her fabric sweater with his thumb, he glances at Barry.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's just shaky."

"Do you still have the number for the DEO?"

"Desk, underneath my keyboard." He walks to the desk and lifts the keyboard and snatches the note from underneath, he slips his phone from his pocket and dials the number, he slips the phone to his ear and wait as the other line rings.

 _"Agent Henshaw."_

"Hello, this is Barry Allen, and Kara Danvers has been affected with red kryptonite, is there a cure?"

 _"Max Lord has the ingredients for the cure, I'll arrange a meeting for you two at Jitters at three o'clock today."_

"Thank you." The two hang up and Barry glances at the watch on his wrist, one o'clock, hang in there Kara.

* * *

Barry was at CC Jitters, Styrofoam cup of coffee at hand, seated in a two-person table, glancing at his phone, looking at the time, almost three o'clock, he set his phone down and sipped his coffee, slightly burning his top lip, he glances at the television and sees 'Missing Flash' reports, he frowns, it takes only one day for people to realize that he's not there, unable to save the day, and with Kara going through the state she was now, the city was exposed, vulnerable, he feared the situation right now, hopefully this won't be too much longer, and Max Lord needed to hurry. Barry glanced at the time, seeing it now three o'clock, Max enters the café and glances around, he spots Barry, he approaches the table and seats in the chair across from him.

"Mister Allen, I'm a very busy man, and for the FBI to call me in short notice, this has to be good, so spill, and hurry."

"Right, thank you for your time, and um-my understanding is you gave someone you gave someone homemade kryptonite?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, it worked in making Supergirl in an angry state, can you fix the situation?"

"Of course, is there a lab anywhere around here?"

"S.T.A.R labs." The two stand and exit the café, and into Max's black town car, a luxury Mercedes, impressive, Barry noted the smell, Max's cologne, and faint smells of alcohol, Max drank? Makes sense, a man like him would, Max told the driver the location and he started driving, the entire trip was silent, Barry wanted to hurry up and fix Kara's mental state, he had to, for both their sakes-and not to mention the city, he was hoping that Kara wouldn't hurt anyone. The driver slows to a stopping point in front of S.T.A.R labs, the two exit the vehicle and enter the lab, Caitlin was back to her normal state, thankfully, and Cisco and Alex were arguing about something, who knows what, Barry lead the man to the chemicals and he instantly started working. Barry peered back into the main lab and seated in a desk chair.

"Was that Max Lord?" Caitlin questions.

"Yeah, he knows how to get Kara back to normal."

"I could've done that, all she needed was lithium-."

"Yes, but that's for humans, she's an alien, her system may be different."

"Yeah, true," she sighs and glances at the computer monitor, Barry walks out of the lab and onto the street, he needed to check on Kara, see how she was doing, even if she was in a mental state, he didn't care if he was yelled at, or even in danger, his affection to her was far more than that, he strolls to her apartment complex, he enters and walks upstairs to her apartment, he knocks on the green wooden door, she opens it, she's calmed down a little, and tear streaks was noticeable down her cheeks.

"Barry-come in." He enters and shuts the door behind him.

"Look, Kara, you've been affected by red kryptonite, it's making you angry, we have someone that has a cure."

"I-I'm so sorry, for what happened, Barry, to you, to Iris, and oh dear, Caitlin, is she-?"

"She's fine Kara, you're calm now?"

"After taking a whole bottle of mood stabilizers, for now."

"Okay, good, Max Lord is in the process of making the cure for you."

"He's always on the news in National."

"Do you miss it there?"

"Only the donuts, and Winn and James." Perplexed hit his expression, both her best friend's there are guys? This slightly made Barry jealous, didn't think he was 'that type'.

"Oh, were they... nice?"

"They still are, you should probably leave, the headache is coming back, tell Caitlin I'm sorry." Barry nodded in agreement, he leans toward her and peck her lips, before he could slip away, she grabs his forearm and pulls him closer, both arms around him, tightly, to him anyway, she let him go instantly but their lips was still glued, he pulls a few strains of hair behind her ear, they pull away from each other after a solid second and Barry leaves. He heads back to S.T.A.R labs, the outside air was cool and fresh, the world-scratch that, universe, felt better knowing Hunter Zoloman was in a cell, and for the rest of his life, he was relieved, relaxed, especially with him being on vacation, from superhero work anyway, he needed to catch up with CCPD, but he had called and told the station he needed personal time off, he had a day left of that, cases are probably stacked up on his desk sloppily, he needed to enjoy the time he had, but first, Max, he needed to see how well he was on the cure, he starts walking to S.T.A.R labs.

After some time, Barry had been waiting but, Maxwell had finally finished what he started, he presented the cure, Barry grabs it, without a word, he rushes to the main lab to out of the laboratory, he takes a cab and quickly rushes to her apartment, after a few minutes of riding, Barry threw the cabbie the owed cash at him and quickly exited the cab, he jogs to the entrance of the apartment complex, she was in the lobby, eyes red, she had been forcing herself to keep control, he quickly took the needle from the cure and pressed it against her skin, piercing it, she passes out and he glances around him, seeing no one in the lobby, he exhaled audibly in relief and picked Kara up bridal style and carries her to her apartment, after a few hours, Kara wakes up on the sofa, she sits up and glances around her, seeing Barry, passed out on the chair, she gets up and picks him up and goes to the room, she sets him down on the bed and kisses his forehead, smiling, she left and spent that night on the sofa.


	6. Sorry Just Isn't Enough

selvincarrillo03: Thank you so much!

Barry woke the next morning, he glances around himself, he sees he's in a room he's not too familiar with, he whips his body around, letting his legs dangle from the side of the bed, he glanced at the oak wooden nightstand and was a family picture of, Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, and of course, Kara, he quickly put the pieces together that he was in Kara's bedroom, he stands and walks to the exit of the bedroom, he walks out, finding Kara in front of the stove, cooking, mug filled with coffee on the counter, and Criminal Minds paused to the beginning on the television, he grins slightly, joy fills his system, he walks over to Kara and she turns, smiling, he glances over her shoulder, an omelette was seen in process of cooking, his grin grows wider, he glances back at her, leaning in, pecking her lips, she wraps both arms around the back of his neck, his hands move to her waist, gliding his hands to her back, they pull away from each other after a minute.

"Thank you, Barry," she tells him, voice soft, he smiles and pecked her cheek.

"You don't need to thank me," he tells her, adjoining his hands with her's.

"Too bad, go sit down and watch Criminal Minds, breakfast will be ready in a minute, and your coffee is on the counter." He chortles slightly.

"Thanks, Kara." She nods and turns to presume cooking, this wasn't really a problem for her, she barely even gets tired, for Barry, he's just a regular guy right now, he'll be over his power sickness very soon, but, it was still a pain in the ass for him to carry her back to her apartment, clean the apartment that she purposely trashed from harming others, and stayed overnight at her place just to make sure she was cured the following morning, they cared deeply about eachother, though, they've only known eachother for a couple of weeks, it's the first time that they could fill that hole of loss, Barry lost his mother and practically father for over twenty years, and she lost her planet, they shared that connection, that bond, they understand eachother, like no one else did. He grabs his coffee from the counter and takes a sip, still warm, he smiles and walks over to the sofa, he seats and grabs the remote and hits play on the TV, he sets the mug on the table and watches the show. She sets two omelettes on each clear plate and sticks a metal fork on each plate and grabs the plates and heads to the sofa, she joins Barry and sets a plate in front of him, he grabs the fork and instantly started gnawing on the omelette.

"Thanks, Kara," he says childishly with a mouthful of food, she just chortles and started on her own omelette, she wasn't a bad cook, she helped Eliza out in the kitchen a lot, she generally likes cooking.

After breakfast, Barry and Kara head to work, they decide to take the bus together, which was a poor choice, for obvious reasons. They enter the doors of the bus and climb each step the bus driver closes the doors and they walk to the back, hand moving from bar, to bar, they finally sit next to one another in the last pair of seats in the back.

"I need to apologize to Iris," Kara sighs. Barry glances at her, Iris, for some reason her name rang in the back of his head, he sighs as his head hits the back of the seat.

"Yeah, look, about her, I'm sorry about what she said, I should've told you, but, with you two hanging out, I thought it would be best to keep quiet."

"Barry," she laughs a little, "I don't care, she was just making sure you were happy, she was being a good friend." Oh, the realization hit Barry, Iris was indeed just protecting him, after Patty especially, after Linda, Barry wasn't too big on relationships, he had friends, work, but, sense Kara literally is almost everywhere with him anyways, it would be a healthy relationship, they get to see each other everyday, fight crime together, and they still get to go on dates.

"Yeah, I just didn't like her in our business like that, especially after..." Immediate regret, he quickly turns his head away from Kara, ignoring the questionable expression laying on her.

"After what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Barry-did you and Iris go out at one point?" He turned to Kara, the look on his face answered her question, she shrugs it off, sure, she had pieced that Iris still had feelings for the man, but, could she blame her? No, she couldn't, at all, she slowly nods in understanding, she didn't care as long as she or he didn't try anything.

"Okay."

"You're okay with me and Iris being friends?"

"Barry, that's your personal life, I'm not butting into that, I don't care about you being friends with her, as long as she doesn't try anything serious."

"I appreciate that."

"But, I do have to know something."

"Okay." Kara inhaled deeply as she pieced her question together, preparing herself, hoping for a good answer.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" He didn't know how to answer, sure, he was over her, and he cared deeply for her, but did he?

"No." He decided he'll tell her no for now and figure out how he feels about Iris, there was that newspaper from the future, and earth two, he needed to find the newspaper and see what was on it. The bus approaches the bus stop in front of the CCPD, the bus driver opens the door and Kara nods towards him, the two walk down the bus and through the exit, the two walk through the entrance of the station and walk upstairs, the two walk to their desk that was side by side, Barry had three cases stacked on his desk, Kara only had one, she decided after she did her cases she'd help Barry with his, he examined one of the cases and he had seen a water meta case, wouldn't be so bad, if he had his powers, he didn't have much longer until his powers regenerate, three more days to be specific, he glances over at Kara, who was searching in a file.

"Hey, Kara, can you cover for me real quick?" She glances at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, call if there's a... disturbance." He nods in agreement, he stands and walks out, he walks outside and towards S.T.A.R labs, he starts jogging there, as going inside of the laboratory with more speed than a general walk is something he's not used to, he enters the building and jogs through the laboratory, ignoring Alex's and Cisco's puzzled expression, he runs through the hall and enters what use to be Thawn's secret room, he activated the futuristic hologram and searched through each news paper a few years from them, and an article from Iris, he didn't find it, the newspaper, maybe Thawn lied? Or the future had been altered, he jogs back out into the hall and stands in between the hall and main lab, Alex glances over at him, he beckons her, a perplexing expression forms on her and she stands from her station and walks over to him.

"I need to ask you a few things," Barry tells her.

"Okay, what?" He paces back and forth to figure his question.

"So, um-did you and Kara really want to go to Central City?" An eyebrow arches on Alex, a thousand questions run through her mind, but an answer as well.

"We were actually going to go to Metropolis, but we second thought about it and decided to just come here." Barry started piecing things together, the future was indeed altered by the two moving here when they were suppose to go to Metropolis, first instinct.

"Thank you," he mumbled and jogged out of the laboratory, he walks back to the station. Iris walked into the station and upstairs to the lab, she approaches Barry's desk with a bag full of donuts, Kara glances at her with an apologetic expression.

"Iris, I'm sorry about yesterday." She glances over with an irritated expression, ignoring her apology, Kara sighs and shakes her head, Barry jogs back into the station and upstairs, seeing Iris, he felt discouraged seeing her, they weren't any longer getting married in the future, and with the look on their faces, they still weren't friends after the kryptonite.

"Hey, Iris, what are you doing here?" Barry greets her in an unsettling voice.

"I brought you donuts, and I wanted to speak with you," she replies. Kara had told him that she wasn't going to butt into his personal life, but she instantly activated her super hearing, Barry nodded in agreement, she drops the bag on his desk and the two exit into the hall, she slipped her spectacles off and activated her x-ray vision, looking at them as they made their way into the hall.

"So what did you-?" He was cut off by her lips smashing onto his, he feels instant guilt and wanted to push her away, but he didn't, he just stood there, Kara inhaled deeply, slipping her glasses back on, a devastating expression on her, keeping from the water to slip out of her eyes, she gets her phone out and text Barry a lie of there being a disturbance and glances around, no one was in the room, she slips her street clothing off into her Supergirl suit under it, she sets her clothes inside of her desk, she walks to the far wall and opens the window, luckily it was facing toward the alley and jumps out, activating her flying abilities in the process. Barry came to his senses and pushed Iris off.

"I'm with Kara," he tells her firmly.

"Barry-." He walks off and back into the lab, seeing her absence, his phone vibrates and he sees the text from Kara, he didn't believe her, he knew he had just lost her. Kara was on the roof of her apartment, sobbing, seated inside of the corner, hugging her knees tightly, tears dripping down her chin, she felt anger and devastation swelling in her stomach, how could he do this? Why would he? Her phone vibrates, she punches the side of a building, knocking a dent into the concrete, she pulls the phone from her pocket, seeing an unknown number, sighing, she answers.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked.

"Kara, hey, look-." She instantly hung up as she heard Barry's voice. He listens to the blank line and slams the landline phone down on his desk, he seats on the desk chair and his forehead filled his palm, gripping his bangs in stress, he stands and uses the stations tools on the computer and traces Kara's call, he had to explain, comfort her, he finds her location and quickly jogs out of the station, he takesa cab to her apartment and jogs through the fire exits to the roof, seeing her, sobbing, he walks to her, she looks up and her expression turned to furious.

"What?" she questions in an irritable tone.

"So I take it you saw?" Barry questions, staring down at his feet, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, I did, now go away."

"Kara, please, let me explain."

"Fine, what?"

"She kissed me."

"You let her, Barry, because you still love her!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't love her, I love you!" She paused, the heart breaking expression forms on her, more tears slip out and she stands.

"I loved you too."

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry just isn't enough, Barry." She jumps up, activating her flying abilities, and flew away as fast as she could.

A/N: yeah, short chapter, but hey, I'm busy, poor Kara, poor Barry. Thanks for reading!


	7. Impossible with the Power

Sorry about this chapter being late! "But Dead, what are you doing with your free time?" Just - shut up, I'm busy. xD btw, after this chapter, every chapter will be only one thousand words + and will update at the very least three times a week, most likely every day though.

01eggy10: thank you! :)

Guest: Yeah, I'm writing on my phone, and it's difficult to not rush through it if I want it done by next week, I'll try harder on that note; thank you for your review! ?

LegancyZ: Sorry! Here's the chapter! I'd offer you a hug but you're probably across the world xD

Barry was eating dinner at his home, Iris, Wally, and Joe were with him, he twirled the fork in the pasta, just gazing into it, he missed her. He was depressed, and no matter how hard he tried to talk to her, she would always avoid him, and when he did see her, he saw that she was just as devastated as him. He needed her, he loves her, all he wanted was a second chance.

"Bare? You okay?" Joe snaps him away from his thoughts, he glances at him, expression hurt, devastation, depression.

"I'm fine, Joe, I'm not hungry, I'm gonna see if I need to do anything at the station." He stands, taking the plate, sticking it in the microwave for later, he heads to the door and sees Iris entering the door, nothing but hatred was felt toward the woman right now, she looks up and sees him with guilt swelling up in her system.

"Oh, hey, Barry, look-."

"I don't want to hear it, Iris, you didn't have that right, I was in a relationship," his tone was filled with a venom, he hated her.

"Was?"

"Yeah, I told her what happened, and this is after I told her we use to go out, and so she broke it off."

"I'm sorry!" Inhaling deeply, he glances at her with a hateful glare.

"Sorry just isn't enough, and we'll never be friends again." He walks pass her and out the the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Kara and Alex were at Jitters, coffee was at hand, it was dark out, nine o'clock p.m., they were seated in a booth near the window, Alex was comforting her in this time of need, she stayed mostly quiet, she was heartbroken, cheated, it's been a week since they broke up, it was going to take some time to heal, especially after what Barry said, it's a permanente scar on her emotions, there was no longer trust for him, she hated Iris with a passion, there was no friendship whatsoever, Kara sips her coffee, Alex glances at her with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Alex says.

"This is the fiftieth time you've said that this week, I just need some time, thank you," Kara answered. Alex felt like she was being distant, she practically had to drag Kara out to Jitters, the only time she even got out of her apartment was to do station work or be Supergirl, she even started taking night shifts at the CCPD just to avoid Barry, she was hurt, badly.

"So how's work been? Any interesting cases?" Alex questions. Kara just shrugged a single shoulder and sipped her coffee, gazing at the lid as her finger traced the rim, Kara's phone vibrates, she takes it from her pocket and sees an alert from Cisco, saying that there's a spotted meta near an abandoned building, sighing, she slips her phone back in her pocket.

"I gotta go," Kara says.

"Can't you sit this one out? I haven't seen you all week," Alex questioned with a hint of sadness in her tone, Kara stands, giving her an apologetic glance, she heads for the door and runs into the alley, undressing into her Supergirl suit, she jumps, activating her abilities, and flew to the building. She landed in the parking lot, seeing Barry in his Flash outfit.

"What are you doing here?" Kara questions with a stern tone.

"I got my powers back, and there's no meta, I took Cisco's phone that way I could see you," Barry answered. Hurt started falling into her expression, she turned to fly away, but Barry sped to her and gripped her shoulder.

"Kara, please, I just want to talk."

"Fine, talk then."

"I froze, she kissed me, after realizing the situation, I shoved her off, Kara please."

"Sure, after admitting you went out with her, how am I suppose to believe you, Barry? Why are you even trying anymore? Go to Iris."

"I told Iris I never wanted to be friends with her again, because of what she did." Kara scoffed and glanced away, tears start to swell in her eyes, Barry attempted to wipe the tears away, trying to cup her cheek with a single hand, she lightly slapped his hand away.

"Are you done talking? You took time away from my sister."

"I'm sorry, Kara, I just wanted the chance to explain, can you please give me another chance? That's all I'm asking." She glanced him with a glare, if looks could kill...

"You'll never get another chance, Barry." She jumps, activating her ability, she flew far and fast away from him, Barry exhaled audibly and ran back to his house. He enters, slamming the door shut behind him, alerting Joe and Wally, who were seated on the sofa, Joe stands and approaches Barry, who was now in the kitchen, grabbing some leftovers.

"Barry, you okay?" Joe questions.

"I'm never going to get that chance of getting back together with her, Joe, no matter what I do, or say, she's even taken night shift just to avoid me."

"Barry, just try less, let her come back." Barry slams the fridge shut and walks into the kitchen and up the steps to his room, Joe shakes his head and strolls back to the living room.

The next day, Joe had called a meeting at the station about a meta escaping from Iron Heights, a fire-shooting meta, sure, he could just have Cisco just trace it, but the meta wasn't harming anyone or anything and he wanted to pair Kara and Barry, for the obvious reasons. The team enters the conference room that Joe requested to use, Kara enters and feels automatic hurt punching her stomach when she had seen Barry seated in one of the chairs, she sits on the opposite end as him and waits for Joe to start speaking, Joe glances around the room and sees every one on his team there.

"Alright, a meta has escaped Iron Heights and has been seen here in Central City, so, we're going to set up teams to roam the areas he's been frequently spotted in," he starts rambling off names until he glances at Barry, "and Barry, you and Miss Danvers can pair up and guard the bank."

Kara began to mumble under her breath, she glimpses at Barry and quickly back at Joe, who was finishing up with the conference, soon enough, everyone was given a tan folder filled with details and other items on the meta, people start to flee the conference room, but Barry and Kara stand by one another, examining the folder.

"Did you ask Joe to do this?" Kara questions, glancing at him.

"No," Barry answers. She takes another moment, memorizing it before shutting it, Barry had already read it, you know how, he quietly inhaled deeply and glances at Kara, "I've been missing you."

She glances at him with a sorrow expression, she glances back at the folder and exhaled audibly, "I've been missing you too." Her voice was so quiet, soft, filled with dull, but he heard her, and knew, he always knew.

"Look, I know that things between us have been shaky, I just want to start over, we don't have to be in a relationship if you don't want to, I just need you in my life again," he says, she glances at him and inhaled with tremble in her breath, she nods in agreement. She missed him, he missed her, they needed eachother.

"Yeah, that sounds, really good." Barry grins lightly, hearing a throat clearing, they both glance at the door frame, seeing Joe leaning a shoulder in it, smiling casually.

"Dammit, Joe," Barry mumbled.

After an hour, they were in Barry's old tan jeep Cherokee, within the parking lot of the bank, Barry was babbling about recent episodes of 'Criminal Minds', Kara's fault, she asked. They both had their com's on and took turns when it came to robberies.

"Wanna get a cup of coffee when we catch this guy? Not a date," Barry questions. She glances over at him.

"Yeah, that sounds good, it'll be good to catch up, not that sitting in a car, playing rock, paper, scissors every time a robbery happens is bad or anything." He chortles at her comment, the com's start going off in their ears, they tap the com's.

"Robbery on Third Avenue," Alex says. Sighing they both turn toward eachother.

"I'll get it this time, you've done it all week," Barry tells her.

"Thanks, be careful." Nodding in agreement, he sped out of there, leaving his street clothing in the car. He runs at super speed toward the location, he quickly stopped once he saw the robber outside of the public bar, revolver at hand and mask over his face, he glances around, spotting some rope nearby in an alley, he speeds within the alley, quickly picking up the rope, before his hand were to make contact with the rope, a burst of flame blasts near it, instantly making a small blister on his hand due to the heat, he glances at the roof, seeing the meta, he quickly taps his com.

"There's the meta, I need Supergirl down here."

"She's on her way," Alex tells him. He runs up the building and quickly punches the meta as quickly as possible, he burned his knuckles slightly, he couldn't take on this meta alone, he just can't handle the heat. Soon enough, Kara shows up and saw the situation Barry was in, she quickly used her frost breath on him, he screeches in agony and uses heat waves for a flying ability and quickly flees, Kara lands on building and approaches Barry.

"Did he hurt you?" Kara questions.

"He burned me a little."

"Show me." He slips his glove off, grunting slightly, he didn't realize it, his hand was covered in heat blisters, Kara frowns indefinitely and blew a frosty wave over his hand, sighing in relief, Barry smiles.

"Thought that Cisco made suit fireproof."

"I'll have to talk to him about that." They glance at eachother, pedestrians began to surround the building that they stood on, Barry pecked her lips, without thinking, she let him, and chortles very slightly after.

"You kissed me."

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, was it too soon?" She glances down at his hand that already started healing and back directly at him.

"Yeah, and it doesn't have to mean anything," she glanced at the pedestrians around the building with their cellphones taken out, and a camera crew nearby, "to us anyways."

"What?" He glances down, seeing the pedestrians too, "shit, alright, let's get out here, go grab that cup of coffee?"

"Sounds good."

Thank you for reading!


	8. Threatened and New Friends

A shout out to: LegancyZ! And a viral hug right back at you buddy! :D

desertnova18: only time will tell :3 thank you! :D

SwaggyStiles: You're not insulting me! I very much appreciate you helping my writing style, I'll try what you suggested, and I like it when people are honest, it really helps, thank you, and thank you for your review :D

selvincarrillo03: thank you! :D and I notice you a lot, you're awesome!

Martha: Aww! Thank you so much!

xxxxxxxx

'Viewers are rising at the new couple in town, Supergirl, and the Flash, the Flash was seen an hour ago kissing Supergirl, after "Heatwave" fled from the scene, many others have taken video and pictures, it is confirmed, that's all on Channel Two action news, and good day.' The television in the café turned to another program, Barry and Kara were frustrated with the news line, she wasn't mad with directly him, but she was furious with the media, so was Barry. They were seated across eachother, coffee at hand, Barry stirring the caffeinated beverage with a plastic spoon, Kara sips her drink, shaking her head as the news went off.

"I can't believe what they're doing," Kara says.

"Kara, it's the media, they'll put anything on the news, from celebrity weight loss to superhero's kissing, and I'm sorry," Barry responded. She glances down at her cup, she didn't care about his action, it didn't mean anything.

"Its fine, we'll just have to work separate for a while." Suddenly, Barry's eyes widen, he realized something very unhelpful for their case.

"Shit," he mutters, she glances at him and raises a brow.

"What?"

"Iris." A nerve struck within her just hearing her name.

"What about her?"

"She knows." Oh, crap, well, Kara, you're screwed, her eyes widen. With recent events, the Flash kissing Supergirl, Iris knowing Barry being the Flash, she's angry with both of them, she's a journalist, she could tell the world who Supergirl is, and Barry, but she has too much respect for Barry.

"Can you call her?"

"I deleted her number out of my phone."

"Shit, come on, let's go." The two quickly stand, rushing out of the café, they jog across the clear street toward the apartment complex a block away, seeing there being no pedestrians at the moment, Barry speeds them there, luckily Kara's clothing didn't catch fire. Barry knocks loudly at the door, the door opens, they see Iris.

"Barry, Supergirl," she greeted with an irritated tone.

"Look, Iris, there's no point of hiding it anymore, and I know we dislike eachother, but please, you can't write about it," Kara pleads.

"I don't have to tell anyone, because you just did," Iris says, taking the phone from her pocket, Kara's eyes glow red and she shot the phone with heat vision, Iris' expression turns into fear and shock.

"I'll be sure to get you a new one." Kara begins to walk down the corridor to stairs, Barry glances at Iris.

"You need to calm her down," Iris tells him.

"What she did was perfectly reasonable, you threatened her identity, and she said she'd get you another phone." Sighing, Iris shut the door, Barry ran after, he smiled as he approached her, she smiles back.

"I seriously hope she won't say anything."

"She won't, she feels threatened." She didn't release her muscles were tensed until she slumped her shoulders in relief, she took his word for it, and hoped for the best. They walk downstairs and out of the exit, their com's ring, they both tap their com's.

"Heatwave is at the Wal-Mart in Central shopping center," Alex's voice waves through the com's.

"Got it, thanks, Alex." They both hang up the com's and they walk around the building into the alley, tearing into their suits, they fled the alley and to the Wal-Mart, Kara lands on the pavement near the store as Barry stopped in his tracks. Flames disintegrates the building as every brick falls, a crowd of pedestrians cheer as the alleged "Power Couple", had arrived.

"Alright, I'll get heatwave, you put out the fire," Kara tells him.

"Are you sure?" Barry questions. He receives a glance from her that was obviously sarcastic and dumbfounded, "okay, yeah, you get Heatwave."

Kara proceeded to fly upward and spotted Heatwave on the roof, sending trails of flames atop the building, she blew a frost breath to him, screeching from agony, he sends the trails of fire at her instead, she flew to him and punched him on the cheekbone, roughly, even for her, he instantly was knocked into an unconscious state, she grabs him and runs off the building, she flew to Star City as quickly as she could. Barry speeds around the flamed building, the wind around the flames caved into the the fire, putting the flames out.

Kara drops the meta in front of Iron Heights, she watches as the guards from the gate take the meta within the building, she exhaled audibly in satisfaction of yet another meta behind bars.

"Thanks for that," a low voice said from behind. She wiped around, seeing the Arrow, or Oliver Queen rather, she couldn't help but to slightly grin.

"Oh, Arrow, yeah - no problem, the Flash helped."

"I've seen that."

"Oh, you're talking about the kiss, aren't you?" He laughed slightly and Kara sighs.

"Oh come on, it's in very city, Supergirl, you can't expect the media to just drop that, can you?"

"I guess not."

"It gets better, don't worry, I gotta go, dealing with magic." Kara arches a brow, magic? That seems cliché but, it intrigued her.

"Need some help?"

"I might, I'll contact S.T.A.R labs if I need your's or Flash's help, thanks." Pulling an arrow from the quiver, he quickly pulled his bow and shot it, with an arrow flying, he was gone, he had a grapple attached to the arrow. Kara laughs lowly, in awestruck with meeting Oliver, she proceeds to fly home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: YEP, Arrow might require the duo's help, THIS IS A VOTING POLL, should Arrow be in future chapters? Thank you for reading!


	9. Short and Sweet

Guys... I'm sorry for months disappearance.. I lost internet and been through a bit of a patch.

ANYWHO, this chapter will be short and sweet, love you guys!

Xxx

The computer in Kara's apartment was lit up with Skype as she spoke with James and Winn, letting them speak mostly. Her thoughts consumed her like a snake, Barry, media, and stressing over Iris, how much would it take to keep her mouth shut? Her knuckles began to go white from her clenching her fists.

"...Right? ...Kara?" Winn spoke over the computer microphone. She snaps back into reality.

"What?" Kara questions. James gives her a perplexed expression.

"He was saying, how amazing it would be if you were to visit, you all right?" James asks. She exhaled audibly, she didn't want this right now.

"I need to go, I'll visit this weekend when I'm off." She quickly slammed the latop shut.

Barry.

She couldn't get her mind off the speedster, where was he? Safely at home? In battle with a meta? Kara shook her head and grabbed the smartphone from beside her laptop, she scrolls through contacts to Barry's name and hit the call button, pressing her phone against her cheek.

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _"Hello?"_ Barry answers. She smiled softly, the deep exhale quickly eacaped her lips.

"Hey, Bare, how are you?" On the other line, Barry was in his room, shifting in his bed, a little surprised to hear Kara's voice on the line, she hasn't generally called to check up on him since they were together.

"I'm doing okay, do you need something?"

"No," she chuckled, "I can't just check up on a friend?"

 _Friend. Right._

"Oh, well, I'm good, how about you?" She turned her chair sligtly and stood to look out the window.

"I'm fine, still questioning of when the media will let the situation go." Barry laughs, which makes Kara fold a single arm.

"They aren't, Kara, everytime they broadcast it, they get money, oh, and guess who was the first to announce it on the papers?"

"Iris?"

"Can Kryptonion's read minds?" Kara slightly laughs, her smile fades. She missed him, romantically, she knows now Barry was telling the truth, she could tell, if Barry wanted Iris, he would have her.

"Can you come over?" The line dropped, Kara glances at her screen before seeing Barry in the corner of her eye, she turned to him, letting her phone atop of her desk. Barry smiled at her.

"Hey," Kara greets.

"Hey, Kar," Barry greets back.

"I have pot-stickers, you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." The two simultaneously laugh and she makes her way to the kitchen to grab the bag from the kitchen island and make up two bowls, Barry was beside her, leaning against the counter. Hesitantly, he picks up strains of her hair and placed them behind her ear. She deeply inhaled, continuing fixing up the bowls.

"Kara." His voice was thicker and more quiet than normal. She forced herself to look at him, his hamd stopped at her cheek, he pulls her shoulder for her to face completely toward him, hot breath was felt across her cheeks. They lean their faces toward eachother before Barry pressed his lips against her's. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but in reality, only minutes. They pull away from eachother.

"You didn't stop me," Barry says.

"I didn't want to," she answers. She grabs his shoulder and pressed her lips against his. Seconds pass and they step back from eachother.

"Giving me another chance?"

"Don't make me regret it." He smiles and pulled her into an embrace, she laid her head against his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

xxx

Short but sweet! Kara and Barry together once again! An unexpected thing will happen in the next few chapters ;) thanks for reading! Cheers!


	10. Hero's Do Get Breaks

**A/N: Okay guys, I am so... SO sorry, I cannot tell you how bad I feel about not updating within the past couple of months... I swear nothing like this will ever happen again. Anyway... Onward with the story! P.S, I am not caught up, so until I do, I'm freestyling it until I know what's up and it'll sort back to the story line, AND NO SPOILERS PLEASE!**

Everything had seemed to be put back to normal, Barry and Kara started seeing each other again, and Iris had actually sent Barry a couple of letters that made him and Kara happy to read, mostly apologizing to the two and for her to see how happy the duo were together. Kara and Barry were fighting along side each other, no meta's lately, just daily crimes. Kara and Barry were at the lab, Alex was texting Maxwell, which her and Maxwell had made plans for dinner together, she still kept the fact that they were seeing each other a secret in hopes of Kara not reacting to it.

Kara swung slowly left and right in the chair, Barry was leaning on the wall, next to her, Dr. Wells had peered into the room from the back, he seemed tired, he's been staying up and at the lab lately for projects of the new velocities, which they refuse to let Barry touch until they figure out the proper formula. He was given a worried glance from Cisco, who was on the other side of the room. Wells caught the look.

"Har-," Cisco started but was cut off.

"It's fine, Cisco," Wells said and started towards the exit, throwing his brown coat over his shoulders. Kara stood up.

"I'm going to get him," Kara mumbled.

"Don't," Barry told her, "he's stubborn, just let him wear himself out, he'll go to sleep eventually." Kara sighed, the monitor began flashing a red and Barry glanced at it. Meta, the first meta they'd seen in weeks, nothing bad either, just stealing fruit apparently. Barry and Kara rush out in their suits and to the food market. Within a minute and a half they approach the market and there was the meta, he had sandy blonde hair, glasses, tall, shady facial hair, couldn't be older than 18. The fruit he had at hand was rotten, tears streaming down his face.

"Go ahead, kill me, arrest me," he muttered. Kara glanced at Barry, they both had their guards up but frowned.

"We want to help," Barry told him.

"Nobody can help.."

"We have some friends at a lab, they can help you." The young man glanced down, he dropped the rotten fruit and dashed over the building and ran up the building, Kara and Barry followed, Kara and Barry stopped in front of him, stopping him.

"What's your name?" Barry questioned. He didn't answer, panic was visible in his expression, he started the other way and Kara grabbed him by the forearm.

"Look," Kara started, "you're only going to hurt more people out here, we can help, we can fix you, let us help." He paused for a moment and shook his head and sighed.

"Okay..." He mumbled.

A while later, they had gotten his information, David Fuller, his power was dangerous, decay, everything he touches decays, including human skin, they gave him plastic gloves and food for the meanwhile. Barry and Kara kept a good eye on him, while they could, they would've had to have gone back to the station soon though. Kara was first to stand from her spot, she glanced at Alex.

"Keep a good eye on him," she told her, Alex nodded, telling her that she would complete her wishes. The cryptonion left the building, the speedster wasn't far behind her, they had disappeared back into the station. Papers were already stacked neatly on their desks on the meta, they were already on the case and they didn't even know, Barry decided to pick up the papers and look through them, Kara peeked at the papers over his shoulders.

"Poor kid," Kara said in a sad tone.

"We'll fix him."

"How are we suppose to do that exactly?" He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll figure out something." She nodded and started working on the paperwork together.

* * *

Cisco and Alex were working on some gloves in the lab, they were basically comfortable gloves that would stop his decay effect, so far so good, they keep on letting him touch the glove and so far no effect. David puts the gloves on and smiles, he glanced at the two, expression joyful.

"They're perfect, thank you... Thank you so much!" David exclaimed. Alex smiled and patted his head.

"You can stay here until you're comfortable with these, don't take them off, and don't forget what they're capable of." He nodded.

"Can I help them?"

"What?" Cisco asks.

"I want to help, Supergirl and the Flash, can I?"

"No," Cisco said, firmly, "I get it, they were a big help to you by bringing you here, but you would only hurt people instead of help them, I'm sorry, man." Disappointment broke into his face, he sighed and stood up, nodding in understanding.

"I get it, I'm going to head out, later." He folded his jacket in his arms and stood, he stared at Cisco and Alex as he left. Figures, teens and they're temper tantrums.. **(A/N: Just kidding... love you teens out there... I mean, like, I don't dislike you, I'm stereo typing, okay, I'ma shut up now)**

* * *

"Finally," Barry mumbled. Kara smiled at him and glanced at the clock, 8:01.

"Let's go," Kara told him and they stand and left the papers on the desk. They walked down the street, Barry holding her hand in his. Sirens instantly speed by them and their coms go off.

"Guys," they heard Caitlin's voice, "552 Sycamore Street." Within an instant, they were there, finding destroyed buildings and a trail of death. They follow along the trail and find David.

"Kara, he can't penetrate your skin," Barry said.

"Right."

* * *

Kara dusted off her hands as he was thrown into the cell, she turned to Barry and smiled at him, he pulled her close, pressing his lips onto hers, she kissed him back and start to Kara's apartment. Barry spent the night. Guess superheros get a break after all.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Cheers!**


	11. Hugs

**Hey guys! I am so... so sorry for thinking I could leave you guys, I'm sorry for being such a shitty writer, trying to abandon this story wasn't my intention, which is why I'm posting around 7 more chapters (or more) and it might just have a sequel.**

xxx

Kara awakens to the fresh smell of coffee and maybe... donuts? She sat up in the twin bed, pulling her bangs behind her ears, seeing Barry's absence. She turned her body, legs dangling at the bed, she stood after finding her wake. Out of sleep, she traveled to the kitchen and had seen Barry, reading an article online, written by the one and only, Iris West. Kara moved towards him at a slow pace before reaching completely behind him.

"Boo!" Kara exclaimed, Barry turned around in the spin desk-chair and grinned, he stood and greeted Kara with a warm hug, she hugged him back, feeling sad that she couldn't use full force without completely rupturing his spine, softly hugging him was enough for now supposed.

"Good morning, Miss Danvers, theres some donuts and coffee on the counter," Barry said as the two pulled from their hug, he realized her sad expression, his emotion turned to concern.

"Kara? What is it?" Barry questioned.

"I... I just can't hug you, every time, I feel safe in your arms but at the same time, I can't hug back like that without hurting you." Barry's expression turned into a slight sorrow.

"Well, lets see if Cisco can come up with something." Barry said, he smiled when he saw a hopeful expression reach into Kara.

"Until then, can we go somewhere?" Kara questioned. He gave her a questionable look.

* * *

Barry felt scared of how high they were, the wind cutting into an irritation of him, so swiftly and the turns were sharp and quick. Kara got him to stop screaming eventually, it took many laughs and promises. He was in her arms as she flew towards National City, after a while landing safely to in front of the DEO. Barry glanced at the building and glanced back at her.

"Where are we exactly?"

"We are at the DEO, somewhere and the only place to have kryptonite, and the only place I can hug you at." Kara answered, a grin growing as she took his hand and run into the building, J'onn stopped them as soon as they entered and instantly was speechless to see Kara.

"Long time, no see, Kara Zor-El," J'onn greeted and pulled her into a hug, he wasn't really one for affection, but he missed her, and Alex, "who's this?"

"This is Barry, he-he's helped me a lot and-."

"Is this the speedster in Central City?" J'onn questioned. Kara just simply glanced at Barry, he folded his arms and nodded in an answer. J'onn offered a handshake, which Barry accepted, he felt a strong grip from the alien, "I have much respect for you, Barry."

A smile peered on his face, "Thank y-."

"Doesn't mean I like you, Kara is like a daughter to me, and if you hurt her," he switched to his Mars form and rested his hands on his hips. "You know."

"Yessir." Kara was grinning and she tugged Barry's forearm towards the sulk dark halls, which made Barry even more aware. The dark scenery screamed secrecy, everything in this building he had to keep quiet. They reached a room, in which Kara input a fingerprint in, the door quickly opened and the loud slam and the two entered. The door shut behind them and a green light started rising in volume. Kara's powers faded to a safe point. She turned to the speedster and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back.

"Happy?" Barry whispered as this hug meant so much to her.

"Very, thank you, Barry." They hug for what seemed like forever and then the two let go. Kara grinned.

"Today has been a very awesome day, now, lunch is on me for torturing you from flying and my somewhat adoptive parent." Barry laughed as she grasped his hand and started out the door.

* * *

Half way through the flight, Kara had to land the two, she landed atop of a grocery store and began to vomit,Barry patted her back and had a concerned look on his face.

"No more kryptonite," Barry said, Kara nodded in agreement.

"Just wanna go home," Kara said, he picked her up.

"Want me to stay the night and take care of you?" Barry questioned.

"Grab your things and move in with me," Kara halved joked, there was a pause until Barry shrugged.

"Alright," he agreed. Kara's eyes widen.

"Are you-."

"One hundred percent." The two grinned and Barry started speeding to home.

Their home.


	12. The blood-work doesn't lie, Kara

**Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you for the warm welcome back, I really appreciate the reviews, it helps motivate me :) Love you guys! Also, this chapter is going to get straight to the point, if you guys don't like it, I'm** **sorry, it won't happen again, just trying to write as many chapters as possible :).**

xxx

Around three weeks later, Kara had called out from work, sick to her stomach. The two weeks prior was understandable, Kryptonite on a Kryptonion, bad combo. Barry had been worried about her, so he also requested time off. Kara had a bucket next to her, lounging on the couch, Barry sitting next to her, their fingers intertwined. The two were watching television, Kara with her face a pale green color in her face. Barry turned his body towards her.

"This isn't normal, we should go to the labs," Barry told her. This is about the millionth time that she had heard this statement. Exhaling audibly, she nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Kara gave in. With a woosh, they were there. Alex approached the two with Caitlin following her.

"Kara, Barry has been telling us about your... Issue, yes, it had been a while since you've come in contact with Kryptonite, but, it shouldn't be causing any of this. Barry, if you will, leave the room," Alex asked of him. Barry paused and nodded.

"Sure," his voice, sounding not too pleasing. Barry exited the back cubical and entered the main lab, waiting on Kara. Alex approached Kara, arms folded.

"So, miss Zor-El, have you had any sexual activity within the month?" Alex questioned. The immediate shock fell into Kara's expression.

"I-."

"Don't worry, let's just do some blood-work."

 _ **Hours later...**_

"The results are in, Kara," Caitlin told her as she sat on the chair. Barry hadn't been notified of the situation and had been sitting in the lab, waiting to hear something, Kara didn't want to tell him, mostly because she was scared herself. What would happen? How did this happen? Sure, her and Barry... you know, but she was an alien, and he was human. But if it lights, it lights.

"I'm ready," Kara said, trying to be confident.

"You're pregnant, congrats, you're due date is May 18th." Kara's eyes swelled up with tears, she couldn't believe it. No fighting crime, that killed her, she really just couldn't believe it.

"Alex, are you-."

"The blood-work doesn't lie, Kara, you have sex, you have a baby, that's how these things work, and I really don't approve of what you and Barry did, by the way, considering that you guys have only been back together, what? A month now? I'm a little disappointed, Kara, but I'm glad to know I'll be an aunt soon." Alex smiled after her last statement. Kara shuddered, Caitlin pulled her into a hug, Kara returned the hug.

"You ready to tell Barry?" Cait asked. Kara shook her head in disagreement.

"I'll tell him soon, just-not now." Their hug broke, Kara stood and went outside the back exit, she took off and flew to her apartment. After landing on the fire escape, she entered her apartment through the window, she ran to the door and locked it. What good would it do? Barry could faze through it. Kara clashed down on the couch. Her and Barry lived together, he could just unlock the door. She felt the need to get away, she couldn't face Barry with this news. Kara's eyes filled with water, she was terrified, she didn't know how to raise a baby. With Barry, she didn't know how to even approach the subject.

Kara stood from the couch, she went to the bedroom, sitting on the bed, laying her body down, wrapping herself in the covers. Super hearing went off. The key, turning in the lock, she could hear the metals moving, foot steps then moved into the apartment, Barry. The foot steps moved to the bedroom and the door creaked open.

"Kara, you okay?" Barry's voice was soothing.

"Barry, sit down," Kara told him, voice in shudders.

"Kara? What is it? Have you been crying?"

"I-I know what's wrong, I don't know how to say it."

"Kara, _please_ , please tell me." With a sudden exhale, she sat up glancing at him, his hand rested on her cheek, caressing her cheek, removing the tears.

"I-I'm pregnant, Barry." Her eyes quickly adverted away from him, silence filled the room, she looked back at him, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? We're going to be parents? Kara! This is amazing!" The speedster peppered her with kisses. The feeling that Kara was feeling, faded, and it faded quickly, joy began to fill her system. A child. Something innocent in a corrupted world.

"Barry, I love you."

"I love you, Kara." Barry grinned, hugging her.


End file.
